Tomorrow is Elsewhere
by BobDL
Summary: A close call with a 'black star' catapults the Enterprise across the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow is Elsewhere**

 **A Star Trek TOS and oBSG Crossover Fanfic**

 **Part 1**

At the aerospace defense headquarters a scanner operator noticed a new contact on his screen. "Captain," the scanner operator called.

"What is it, Sergeant," the watch supervisor replied while stepping over to the scanner operator to look over his shoulder.

"A new contact, Sir. It just came on the screen."

"How do you read it?"

"A vehicle of some sort. It's not one of ours, sir. It doesn't even read like anything I've ever seen."

"What was the approach?"

"None, sir. It was just there, like it fell out of the sky or something."

The watch supervisor's interest increased. "Current position?"

"Directly over strategic headquarters, sir. Holding there."

"Watch the screen. Aerospace defense will want to send somebody up for a closer look." The captain stepped over to a communications terminal and made a call. A minute later a squadron of interceptors was launched.

0

"Captain's log, Stardate 3113.2. We were en-route to Starbase Nine for resupply when a black star of high gravitational attraction began to drag us toward it. It required all warp power in reverse to pull us away from the star. But, like snapping a rubber band, the breakaway sent us plunging through space, out of control, to stop here, wherever we are."

0

Enterprise's crew were recovering from their wild ride to the unknown. Captain Kirk picked himself up off the deck of the bridge and moved to sit back down in the center seat. "Mister Spock," he called while regaining his composure.

"Except for secondary systems, everything is out, sir," Spock replied. "We're on impulse power only."

"Auxiliaries," Kirk asked.

"If Mister Scott is still with us, auxiliaries should be on momentarily," Spock replied while noticing that Lieutenant Uhura had remained sitting on the floor next to her console. "Are you all right, Lieutenant," he asked while helping her up and into her chair. The bridge crew looked around as power was restored by engineering. "Mister Scott is still with us," Spock announced.

Kirk pressed the inter-craft switch on the arm of his center seat. "This is the Captain. Damage control parties on all decks, check in. All departments tie in with the record computer. Report casualties and operational readiness to the First Officer. Kirk out." After turning off the inter-craft he turned to address the communications station. "Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet Control. I want them alerted to the position of that black star that's in the area of Starbase Nine."

"Yes, sir," she replied still slightly shaken from the recent rough ride. Spock continued to monitor his computer and science instruments.

"Captain, Casualty reports indicate only minor injuries. Engineering reports warp engines non-operational. Mister Scott overrode the automatic helm setting and is holding us in orbit on impulse power."

"Orbit where," Kirk asked.

"Unknown, Captain," Spock said while turning back to his instruments. "The breakaway threw us an indeterminate distance through space. I'm calculating our position using standard astronomical references. I'll have an approximate location in a moment. Currently we're in orbit above a class M planet."

"Screen on," Kirk ordered.

Spock rose from his chair to look into his scanner hood. "We are too low in the planet's atmosphere to retain this orbit, Captain. Engineering reports we have sufficient impulse power to achieve escape velocity. However, this is an inhabited planet. I'm detecting multiple orbital platforms and vehicles in orbit around us. Life signs are…human." Heads turned momentarily toward Spock with his latest announcement.

"Give us some altitude, Mister Sulu," Kirk ordered. "Keep us clear of the orbital infrastructure and other craft."

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied while activating his helm controls. "Helm answering. She's sluggish, sir."

"Captain, normal Starfleet channel has nothing but static," Lieutenant Uhura reported after working at her station for a moment. "I'm getting something on another frequency, but it's not Starfleet."

"Put it on audio," Kirk ordered. "Tie in the universal translator." Again, Uhura worked her controls.

"This is Serena reporting from Caprica City outside the Chambers of the Council of the Twelve. The Council has just announced that the Cylon Empire has requested a peace conference to be held in four sectans. Count Baltar has been meeting with the Council as the Cylon representative hammering out the preliminary details. The final negotiations and an armistice is to be signed on the Star Kobol space station. Just think of it, in just a few sectans peace will be achieved between our two warring nations after a thousand yahrens of war..."

Kirk waved his hand for the audio to be cut off. Uhura immediately shut down the speaker. She then noticed another series of transmissions.

"Captain, I'm getting ground to air transmission."

"Verified," Spock announced. "Scanners report multiple small craft approaching from below us at high impulse accelerations."

"Hailing frequencies, Lieutenant," Kirk ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open, sir," she replied after activating the ship's transmitters. Kirk pressed another switch on the arm of his center seat to activate his microphone.

"This is the _Starship_ _Enterprise_. We are on a peaceful mission of exploration. Please respond."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

" _Blue Bird Squadron_ , this is _Capstone_ ," the Caprican aerospace defense ground controller called to the intercepting Viper squadron. "We're tracking you and the unknown vehicle."

" _Capstone_ , this is _Blue Bird One_ ," the squadron leader replied. "I have him on my scanner. We're continuing to intercept." The Viper pilot kept an eye on his scanner as he and his squadron approached the _Enterprise_ from behind and below. As they neared the, unknown to them, ship the readout on his scanner changed.

" _Capstone_ , this is _Blue Bird One_. The target is accelerating and maneuvering." He checked his scanner again. "It appears that they are trying to achieve a better orbit and that they are maneuvering to avoid orbital traffic. They have just steered clear of several defense platforms and a sky-bus. We're moving in closer."

" _Blue Bird One_ ," the ground controller called. "You should be close enough for visual contact."

"I can see it now," Blue Bird One replied. "It's not a Colonial design. At first glance it looks Cylon. There is a large saucer section forward, but it has two cylindrical projections on top and one below. I'm picking up human life signs."

" _This is the Starship Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission of exploration. Please respond."_

" _Capstone_ , did you receive that transmission?"

"Affirmative, _Blue Bird One_. Standby… _Blue Bird Squadron_ , you are ordered to take up a trailing formation behind the target. Continue to monitor the target. Fire only if you detect hostile actions from the target. We're scrambling two more squadrons to assist."

"Acknowledged," Blue Bird One replied. " _Blue Birds_ , this is _Blue Bird One_. Form up on me as we monitor this intruder."

" _Enterprise_ ," a new voice called on the frequency. "You are to cease all maneuvering once you have obtained a stable orbit. We're rerouting all nearby traffic. The _Battlestar_ _Galactica_ will be rendezvousing with you within a centar."

" _Enterprise acknowledges," Uhura replied._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Commander Adama finished reading the dispatch that had just been received from fleet headquarters on Caprica.

"Omega," Adama began. "Recall all patrols. Those on long range patrol are to use the refueling stations before proceeding on their own to rendezvous with the _Battlestar_ _Columbia_. Once the inner patrols has landed set course for Caprica, light-speed."

"Right away, Commander," Omega replied before forwarding the orders. Fifteen centons later the _Galactica_ leapt to light-speed.

0

Twenty centons later, the _Galactica_ decelerated from light-speed on approach to Caprica. Adama and Tigh watched the bridge monitor closely as they approached the unknown ship orbiting over the Galactica's home port.

"The initial report was right, Commander, it's not a Cylon ship, especially with humans onboard. Their hull lettering is unlike any script I've seen in the Colonies."

"Orbital insertion complete, Commander," Omega reported.

"Launch _Blue Squadron_ ," Adama ordered.

0

The _Enterprise_ orbited gently above Caprica while Commander Scott and his engineering team scrambled to repair the damaged vessel.

"New contact on the scanner," Spock reported. "It is approaching at Warp One."

"On screen," Kirk ordered. Spock made an adjustment to his scanner controls. The image on the main view screen switched from showing their orbital path above Caprica to a large ship approaching from the outskirts of the Cyrannus solar system.

"What a monster," Sulu quipped upon seeing the image of the approaching ship.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk prompted.

"Captain," Spock began while looking into his scanner hood, making minor adjustments to his systems as he scanned the approaching ship. "The approaching ship is 1853.2 meters long and masses 5.82 million metric tons. Power is generated by a form of nuclear fusion. I'm detecting a high powered impulse drive system."

"Threat analysis."

"Scanners show multiple megawatt class laser batteries and capital missile launchers. They are entering orbit fifty kilometers behind us." The image on the view-screen changed abruptly as the ship began disgorging multiple smaller craft. "They've just begun launching single crewed small craft," Spock began, stating the obvious. "They are identical to those that intercepted us upon our arrival. The ship is obviously a carrier vessel."

"Incoming communication," Lieutenant Uhura interrupted.

"On screen," Kirk ordered. Uhura adjusted her controls and the image of a mature, distinguished looking, man appeared on the main view screen. She also enabled the universal translator.

" _Starship Enterprise_ ," the man began. "I am Commander Adama of the _Battlestar Galactica_. Your presence above Caprica is without authorization. So, please explain to me who you are and why you are here."

"I am Captain James T. Kirk. We're on a peaceful mission of exploration. We were returning to one of our starbases when were we had a close encounter with a black star of very high gravitational attraction. It took all the power of our engines to avoid our destruction, still we were flung through space, out of control. We ended up in orbit over your world"

"So, your presence here is an accident?" Adama asked.

"That is correct," Kirk replied. "We will be returning home as soon as we can, but your civilization is new to us, so, as explorers, we would like to remain for a little while to learn about you, and you us."

"Our civilization is new to you, but you are human? The only humans we know of are descendants of the Twelve Colonies." A distant memory of a legend began to form in Adama's mind. _They couldn't be!_

"We are from the United Federation of Planets," Kirk informed him, not quite squashing Adama's presumption. "Like I said, we know nothing of your civilization, the Twelve Colonies you called them?"

"Yes, and it appears that we have much to discuss," Adama said.

"We would be happy to transport over to your ship to meet with you and your staff," Kirk offered.

"Agreed, provided you provide me and my crew equal access to your ship to ensure you are not a threat to my people," Adama countered.

"That is acceptable," Kirk replied.

"I'll prepare Alpha Bay for your arrival," Adama said before ending the call.

0

"Core Command to _Blue Leader_ ," Rigel called to Captain Apollo. Apollo was leading _Blue Squadron_ in its watch over the _Enterprise_ as it orbited over Caprica, waiting for any false move by the human, but alien ship.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"The _Enterprise_ will be dispatching a shuttle to the _Galactica_ in a few centons. You are ordered to have two pilots escort the shuttle to the Alpha Bay."

"Will do," Apollo responded. "Boomer, you and Greenbean escort the shuttle."

"Yes, sir," Boomer replied. _Their shuttle bay must be behind the large clam-shell doors at the end of their smaller cylinder section_ , he surmised while Greenbean gave his acknowledgment.

0

Commander Adama and several warriors from _Red Squadron_ stood to one side of the landing area of the _Galactica's_ Alpha Bay waiting for the shuttle from the _Enterprise_. To their surprise, instead of a shuttle approaching for a landing, five pillars of light formed about ten meters in front of them, coalescing into the shapes of five men, well four men and a presumably male alien. Adama saw that one of them was Captain Kirk and that only two others were openly armed. At the sudden, and mysterious appearance of the five newcomers, Adama's warrior escort all drew their laser pistols from their holsters.

"Hold," Adama immediately ordered. "Holster your weapons."

Kirk looked askance at the nervous actions of his host's escort, but breathed a slight sigh of relief when he saw Adama order his men to stand down. Kirk then retrieved his universal translator and activated it. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk," he began. "With me are my First Officer, Mr. Spock, my Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy, and security specialists Paulson and Drake."

"I am Commander Adama," Adama replied before driving directly to the heart of the matter. "We were expecting you to arrive in a shuttle, not to just suddenly appear before us, please accept our apology for your unfriendly welcome."

"We're sorry our method of arrival startled you," Kirk explained. "In all our encounters with space faring nations that have the Warp Drive, none that we know of have failed to invent transporter technology."

"Transporter," Adama vocalized while ignoring the mild rebuke. "Hmmm. We'll please follow me to our main conference room where we will meet with some of my senior officers to discuss your situation."

"Please lead the way."

Adama and his escorting team of warriors led the _Enterprises_ ' officers deeper into the battlestar, up several elevators, down a couple of tram lines and finally along a few corridors to the ship's main conference room, just aft of the giant ship's bridge. Kirk and his officers maintained their silence during the five minute passage. At the entrance to the conference room, Adama motioned that the guests should precede him into the room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," Adama said while moving to take his customary chair. His warriors flanked him or stood by the entrance in overwatch positions. Kirk and his officers sat opposite of Adama. Spock and McCoy at Kirk's sides. The two security specialists stood behind the trio also in overwatch positions. A moment later a mature black male officer entered the conference room.

"My second in command, Colonel Tigh." Tigh took a seat next to Adama. The _Enterprises_ ' officers nodded their greetings.

"So, Captain Kirk," Adama began. "Our civilization is new to you, you said. I've never heard of any humans living outside the Twelve Colonies. So, please explain to me who exactly you are, where you are from, the why you are here you already explained.

Kirk had been observing the hyperawareness of Adama's crew and recalled that the Twelve Colonies were currently in a state of war with the Cylon Empire.

"Again, my name is Captain James T. Kirk. I am the commanding officer of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. Next to me are my First Officer and Science Officer, Mr. Spock, and my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. My ship and crew are part of the Federation Starfleet, the defensive and exploration organization of the Federation."

Adama silently absorbed Kirk' statement. "Then where is your Federation?"

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk deflected.

"Upon our arrival above your planet., I used standard astronomical references to make a rough calculation of our position. The Federation lies about twenty-five thousand light years 'west' across the galaxy, in the next galactic arm which we call the Orion Arm. We call the galactic arm your Twelve Colonies reside in the Sagittarius Arm."

"That is quite the distance," Adama commented. "Your close encounter with the black star must have been a lot closer than you thought to sling you this far. But, please excuse me, I am unfamiliar with Mr. Spock's species."

"I am a Vulcan," Spock replied. "Logic dictates that taking offense is unnecessary."

"But, as a human I must fight against our nature and not give offense," Adama replied. Spock just nodded graciously. "Now, please tell me more about your federation?" Adama asked while leaning forward slightly.

"The United Federation of Planets was formed about a hundred years ago the wake of war with the Romulan Empire." Kirk went on. "The Vulcans, Andorians, Tellerites, and Mankind all fought together to repel the Romulan invasion. Afterwards, we allied together for mutual defense and cultural improvement. The Federation now has scores of member worlds, and species, and a multitude of colony worlds."

Adama couldn't stand not knowing the answer to his question anymore. "And what is the name of your home world, Captain Kirk?"

"Earth," he answered simply.

"Earth," Adama almost whispered. A couple of the warriors in the room also showed their surprise. The _Enterprise's_ crewall noticed the impact, the answer made on their hosts.

"Now, it is our turn to tell you about our civilization," Adama began., "and when we do you will know why your being from Earth is a shock to us. According to out most ancient records, and from the Book of the Word, our religious text. Our civilization began on a world called Kobol, where all mankind originated. Kobol began to die when its star began transitioning to a flare star. Twelve of the tribes of Kobol soon found the Cyrannus star system and colonized it. Hence the Twelve Colonies of Man. There was one more tribe that was last to leave Kobol, the Thirteenth. They sought a world to colonize in a different direction. Centurons later word came back to the twelve tribes here that the thirteenth tribe had settled on a world they called Earth.

"Well, we can assure you that my world is not a colony of some other," Kirk replied. "We have overwhelming archeological and paleontological evidence that mankind originated on Earth."

"What are the names of your tribes," Spock asked.

"Do you suspect something?" Kirk asked.

"The Twelve Tribes of Cyranus are Aeries, Taura, Gemoni, Orion, Leo, Virgon, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitara, Caprica, Aquaria, and Piscera." As Adama recited the names Spock was inwardly nodding his head while Kirk and McCoy were both about ready to interrupt.

"Now, wait a minute," McCoy erupted when Adam finished. "Do you mean to tell me that the name of your tribes and colonies are nearly the same as the twelve signs of the zodiac?"

"All except for Cancer, which you call Orion." Spock interjected.

"What is the zodiac?" Adama asked.

"It is a series of twelve constellations of prominent stars in the sky as seen from Earth," Spock explained.

"Then there is something more than a coincidence going on here." Kirk surmised.

"One last question," Spock began. "What is the name of the thirteenth tribe?"

"They are called the Atlanteans," Adama answered.

"Earth history has records of an ancient civilization called Atlantis," Spock announced.

"Now, we have a mission while we are here," Kirk announced. "To learn all we can about any connection between our civilizations."

"Now, tell me about your war with the Cylon Empire," Kirk asked. "We heard an announcement about a peace treaty when we arrived."

"Colonel," Adama prompted.

"The Cylons are a race of humanoid intelligent machines," Tigh began. "They were originally created by a reptilian race, the original Cylons, as labor saving devices, Already aware of humanity, they designed their robots to mimic man, whom they considered to have a superior form. As the robots became more intelligent over time they overthrew their creators. Also, they began to spread themselves across the cosmos in order to give it their perfect robotic sense of order. Our war with them began nearly a thousand yahren ago when we went to the aid of the Hasaris, a former trade partner of ours. We've been fighting them on and off ever since."

"So, why the peace offer we heard about from your media broadcasts?" Kirk asked. "If the Cylons are bent on subduing all around them to their 'robotic sense of order' as you said. Then why would they change their minds."

"We've had our share of encounters with malevolent machines," McCoy added while recalling their recent encounter with the Roger Korby android. "They don't change their tune."

"I've had my misgivings," Adama admitted. "But the rest of the Council of the Twelve have refused to listen to me."

"I assume the Council of the Twelve is your governing body," Kirk said. "Would it be a good idea to meet with your Council, perhaps after your safety inspection of the Enterprise and after we do a quick records search regarding the Earth being your Thirteenth Tribe. I'm not completely sold on the concept, but we should do our research first. Commander Spock and our ship's historian will go over any documents you send over. We'll also send you what we have."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Now," Adama began. "We should go over to your ship for our inspection, but first…Colonel Tigh, signal Fleet Headquarters to stand down from this alert, by my authorization as Commander and Councilor. Then recall Blue Squadron and order Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Boomer to meet us in Alpha Bay. Then, launch Green Squadron for inner patrol duty. Finally, send out an emergency Full Council meeting request on board the _Galactica_ for as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," Tigh replied before departing to the Bridge. "Now, you," Adama began while turning to address the Warriors in the conference room,. "On your oath as warriors, not a word of this will pass your lips until the whole Council has been informed and an official press notification made." The Warriors all chorused "Yes, Commander," at Adama's orders. Adama then stood up. "Gentlemen, please follow me back to the Alpha Bay where we'll meet my escorts while I visit your ship." Adama waved for his warriors to continue their escort duties.

A few minutes later the Colonial and Starfleet officers all arrived at the Alpha Bay location where the Starfleet officers had arrived. There, Captain Apollo was waiting with a couple of deck crewmen who had quickly briefed him on the fantastical arrival of the Starfleet personnel. He gave the Starfleet officers a quick appraising look, noting that one, Spock, was an unknown to him alien, and shook his head. Not quite believing all he had heard.

"Father, Boomer landed in Beta Bay. He's on the tram and should be here in a centon. What's going on?"

After giving Apollo an understanding look Adama began, "Captain, gentlemen, this is my oldest son, Strike Leader, and Blue Squadron leader, Captain Apollo."

"Captain," Kirk greeted for his party while bowing his head slightly. Just then Lieutenant Boomer stepped over from the tram station. "Commander," he simply asked.

Adama beamed a bright smile at both of his warriors. "You two will be my escorts while Captain Kirk gives me a tour of his ship, the _Enterprise_." Apollo began to become a little nervous, but kept it well hidden. _What will teleporting be like_ , he asked himself.

Kirk then passed the translator to Spock and retrieved his communicator from his hidden equipment belt.

"Our transmitter," Spock simply explained.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_ ," he began in a normal voice.

"Uhura, here, Captain."

"Tell the transporter room to standby to beam us back. We will have three guests. We are at our original coordinates." Then he whispered a few quick instructions.

"Yes, Captain," Uhura replied.

Kirk and his party spread themselves out in a loose circle while waving for Adama, Apollo, and Boomer to join them in their ring. Then Kirk spoke a final instruction. "Energize!"

Upon arriving in the transporter room Kirk and the rest of his party quickly stepped down off the pads.

"I have them suspended in transit as requested, Captain," the transporter chief announced. Then four more security team members, one with a boson's pipe, arrived and lined themselves up on one side of the room.

"Over there," Kirk waved to Paulson and Drake. They quickly understood and joined their fellow security force members. At the same time Kirk, Spock, and McCoy formed their own line before the transporter control console.

"Energize," Kirk commanded.

For Adama, Apollo, and Boomer, it was like they blinked their eyes and the found themselves instantly, almost magically, in new surroundings. They all immediately saw the honor guard standing at attention, then Captain Kirk and his officers, likewise standing before what was obviously the control station for the transporter. They instantly stood at attention themselves.

The security team member with the Bosun's pipe then sounded the traditional three note call for visiting officers. The transporter chief then announced, "Commander, _Battlestar Galactica_ Arriving."

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_ , Commander," Kirk then greeted. "Please step down from the transporter." As Adama, with a pleased smile, Apollo, and Boomer stepped down, he turned to the security detail. " Paulson and Drake, your are dismissed to normal duties with the rest of your detail. Clark and Johnson will remain as honor escorts for the Commander."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the security detail leader replied.

"Commander," Kirk then began. "If you don't mind, we'll stop at my bridge so I can get a ship's status report before we begin your tour."

"By all means, Captain," Adama replied.

"First things, though," Kirk replied while stepping over to the transporter room's equipment locker where he took out three earpieces. "These are tied into the ship's internal communication system and the universal translator. You will be able to hear everything, but if you need to speak then please use the portable translator we've been using." Spock then handed the device over to Adama who held it carefully while placing the earpiece into his left ear. Apollo and Boomer did likewise.

"Please follow me to the turbolift, gentlemen," Kirk said while leading the Colonials, Spock, McCoy and their new security detail out of the transporter room, down the corridor, and into a turbolift. The familiar term had the Colonials hopeful that they wouldn't feel completely lost on the _Enterprise_. They all noted the lighter colors and atmosphere in the Federation starship. The colorful uniform tunics added to the brightness and cheerfulness they saw around them. They all looked askance at the, to them, scantily clad female crew-members they passed by. They noted that the women looked completely at ease with their dress. They then reasoned that the differences between styles as probable differences in cultural outlook. All three had seen their share of women's clothing styles.

"Jim, if you don't mind," McCoy began. "I'd like to make my rounds through Sick Bay. I'll meet up with you later."

"That's fine, Bones," Kirk replied. McCoy then stood to one side to wait for the next turbolift. When all that were going were in the turbolift, Kirk grasped and twisted the contol handle and said, "Bridge!"

As the turbolift began making a whirling sound, the Colonials saw a display that showed they were moving horizontally then vertically, but they felt no movement at all.

"You have very fine gravity control," Adama commented , Apollo and Boomer nodded their agreements.

"Thank you, Commander," Kirk replied. "And you have atmospheric retention force fields."

The turbolift then ended its travel, and with their normal whoosh, the doors opened. Kirk quickly stepped out first, heading toward his center seat. Spock took his place at the Sensor- Library Computer station.

"Captain, on the Bridge," Uhura announced. "Welcome back." Sulu surrendered the center seat and retook his place at the helm. The Colonials noted the small, almost spartan, appearance of the Enterprise's bridge compared to their own.

"Status report," Kirk ordered.

"All systems are operational, except the Warp Drive. We're maintaining standard orbit and keeping station with the Galactica," Sulu replied.

"Sickbay reports all injured crew members have been released to normal or light duty," Uhura announced.

Just then the intercom whistled. "Engineering to Bridge," called a familiar Scottish brough. Kirk pushed his intercom button. "Go ahead, Scotty."

"Warp Power and Warp Drive are back on-line. We're a little jury-rigged, but we're capable of all warp speeds, except Warp Eight or Emergency Speeds. Full repairs will require a few more hours." Everyone, but Spock, on the Bridge brightened at the news. Spock did internally note the speed of Scotty's repairs and competency as a credit to the ability of the human and his crew members.

"Good Job, Scotty. I have a party from the _Galactica_ onboard for a inspection tour. "Is everything ship-shape down there?"

"Aye, Captain."

"We'll be by in a little bit, Bridge out," Kirk then shut off his microphone.

0

Captain Omega, the _Galactica's_ main Bridge officer sat at his station monitoring the _Enterprise_ on his instruments as they orbited Caprica together. A light on his console immediately caught his attention. It was the energy reading for the Enterprise, the apparent power output displayed climbed rapidly then ran off the instrument's scale.

"Colonel," Omega began.

"Yes, Captain," Tigh replied from behind him.

"Energy readings from the _Enterprise_ have increased are off the scale!"

"Signal them," Tigh ordered. Omega quickly made the call. " _Galactica_ , calling the _Enterprise_."

" _Enterprise_ , here," Uhura replied.

"We've noticed a massive energy spike from you on our instruments," Tigh announced.

"Please know that our main power and propulsion systems are now operational," Uhura replied.

"Very, well, _Enterprise_ ," Tigh said while indicating that Omega was to end the call. _What a little power house,_ he thought wistfully of their guests.

0

"Now, let's begin your inspection tour," Kirk announced while getting up from the center seat. "First, this the _Enterprise's_ Bridge." He then pointed our the various stations: communications, library computer, engineering, helm, and navigation stations. "Now, let's show you the rest of the ship. Mr. Spock, you have the Con."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied as he changed seats. Kirk then led his guests and honor guards back to the turbolift. He led them to the ship's science labs then to the engine room. There they found Scotty leading some of his technicians though some of the remaining repairs.

"Captain," Scotty called when he saw the tour party arrive.

"Commander, this is my Chief Engineer, Commander Montgomery Scott."

"Commander," Adama greeted while Apollo and Boomer took in the remarkably quiet engine room of the _Enterprise._

"Please let me show you around, Commander, gentlemen," Scotty said. He then showed them the Impulse Drive and Auxiliary Power reactor controls, then the Warp Reactor and Drive controls. Finally, he showed them his system monitoring station.

"What is Warp Drive?" Adama finally asked at the end of the look around the Enterprise's engine room.

"Our main propulsion, is a matter-antimatter reactor whose plasma products are channeled up to the Warp Drive Nacelles where they warp the Space-time continuium propelling the Enterprise to high multiples of the speed of light," Scotty answered. "Our Impulse drive is similar to your's on the _Galactica_."

"Anti-Matter!" Boomer exclaimed. "That's quite the source of power. Our reactors use Tylium in a fusion type reaction."

"Yes, much like our Impulse and Auxilliary power reactors," Scotty repeated.

"What's your highest rated speed?" Adama asked. Scotty took a quick, inquiring look at Captain Kirk who held up seven fingers.

"Three hundred and forty three times the speed of light," Scotty said.

"Frak," both Apollo and Boomer said under their breath. Adama, just mightily impressed, just caught his breath.

"That brings up another question," Kirk interjected. "We noticed at the Galactica's approach that you were traveling at what we call Warp One, the speed of light, presumably just with your impulse drive. How do you prosecute your war with the Cylons when limited to Warp One?"

"We do have another drive system, the Maron Drive. It instantly transitions us from the outskirts of one solar system to another."

"So," Scotty began. "You use your impulse drive to reach a low gravity potential space, then activate your Maron jump drive, and then, instantly you are in the next solar system?"

"Essentially," Boomer and Adama replied together. Scotty's brow furrowed as he began to put an idea together in his mind.

"Now, if you will follow me we'll continue out tour," Kirk said. He then led them to the sick bay, Where Dr. McCoy showed them the Ward, Operating Room, and Medical Lab. Then Kirk led the Colonials to the arboretum and to the flight deck where he pointed out that the Enterprise did carry a pair of shuttles, but only used them in limited circumstances. The tour ended in the in the briefing room. There they all sat down, while Kirk pressed an intercom button. "Kirk to Bridge."

"Spock, here."

"I've just brought the Commander and his escorts to the Briefing Room, I would like you to meet us here."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. While Spock was on his way down from the Bridge, Kirk picked up a handful of data cards and sorted through them.

"Would you all like some refreshments?" He asked his guests. When he saw a nod from Adama and heard Apollo's "Sure," he first placed a pale blue data card into the synthesizer slot. A moment later after a small chime the synthesizer's door opened and he retrieved a pitcher of water and and a stack of paper cups from the machine and placed them on the Briefing Room's table.

"Of course!" Boomer exclaimed. "Tranporter technology!"

"Similar, but simpler," Kirk replied while placing a green card into the synthesizer's data slot. A few seconds later he placed a small fruit tray, complete with serving tongs and paper saucers, on the table. Spock arrived then and sat at the room's computer station.

"Commander," Kirk began. "How long do you think it will be before your Council is assembled on the _Galactica_?"

"At least another four centars (the translator said hours)."

"Spock, would it be to our benefit to make a quick tour of the Cyrannus system for close sensor scans of the Twelve Colonies? Then we can show the Commander a bit how a Starship operates."

"Indubitably, Captain," Spock replied. "The scans would reveal the extent of the Colonial's terraforming efforts and how they are maintained."

"Captain,"Adama interrupted. "I would hate to delay the Council meeting, but with your reported Warp drive capabilities, it doesn't sound like the tour would take too long. Still, I would like a flight plan for this tour transmitted to the _Galactica_ and Fleet headquarters on Caprica before we begin."

"Spock," Kirk said simply.

"I'll mark up a flight plan and transmit it right away." At that Spock began to compose the plan on the Briefing Room's computer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

While his captain and Commander Adama chatted away, Spock pulled up the long range scan results on the briefing room computer and displayed the image on the room's display panels. He silently noticed that Lieutenant Boomer was watching him intently as he worked. He noted that the Nova of Madagon was composed of a close binary, a G0V primary star and a K6V secondary star. The calculated habitable zone for the binary ranged from 1.14 to 1.90 AU. The sensor scan showed that three habitable worlds orbited the binary at orbits of 1.2, 1.5, and 1.85 (Caprica) AU. Each planet had a small moon, each less than 1000 km in diameter, but with orbits much like Earth's moon with synodic periods of 29.5 days. Several other planets, all rocky, orbited the binary inside and outside, the orbits of the three Inner Colonies.

The other two stars of the Cyrannus system orbited the binary in roughly circular orbits of 50AU and 100AU. Far enough away that their attending planets' orbits were not affected by any of the other stars and major planets in the star system. Both stars were G0V class stars. Spock found it highly unusual for three large G type stars to be in the same star system. He made a mental note to check Starfleet and member world astronomical records for similar systems.

The outer stars each had habitable zones ranging from .95 to 1.676 AU. The scans showed four habitable worlds spread across each stars' habitable zones, plus one marginally habitable desert world. The final Outer Colony showed as a habitable, Class M, moon of a Saturnian class gas giant orbiting the third star. Spock then plotted an optimal course to flyby each world for a close range scan while at impulse speeds, using Warp Drive to quickly span the distance between the twelve worlds.

"So," Adama began. "Is the Enterprise is a combat vessel? You said that your ship was part of your Starfleet."

"Our primary role is exploration, but we are armed. Hopefully, we will not have to use our weapons while visiting your nation. Though if the Cylons decide to give us some unwanted attention then they will regret it quickly.

"Describe your weapons to me please," Adama asked intently.

"Are you alluding to how much of a threat we are to you?" Kirk replied. "Well, we have forward and aft beam weapons called phasers, and we also have a missile type weapon we call photon torpedoes. My ship is also shielded. We are more then capable of defending ourselves from any adversary. Like I said earlier, I don't anticipate any trouble between the Colonial nation and ourselves."

"Sir," Boomer began when Spock displayed the final tour course on the conference room display."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Spock replied.

"Would you like for me to name which world is which colony on your plot?"

"That would be helpful."

"The innermost colony here is Virgon, next is Sagitara, we are orbiting Caprica. Around the second star are Borallus, which isn't one of the twelve, Aquaria, Orion, Libra, an Aeries." Boomer watched as Spock added the names to his plot. When he finished Boomer went on. "Finally," he went on, "around the third star are Leo, my tribe's world, Scorpio, Pisceria, Taura, and on a moon around the gas giant, Gemoni."

"Interesting, a habitable moon around a gas giant planet. No such moons exist in the Federation," Spock commented. He again made a mental note to concentrate his scans on Gemoni when they did their flyby.

"Captain," Spock began. "I have completed the tour course plot."

"Good job, Mr. Spock," Kirk said after taking glance at the display. "Send it up to the Navigation station, Lieutenant DePaul can enter it into the plot," Kirk ordered. "Then have Uhura transmit it to the _Galactica_. Then join us on the bridge."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. He made a couple commands on the computer and stood up from his chair.

"Please accompany us back to the Bridge," Kirk offered while heading for the exit. Adama and his warrior and Starfleet escorts and Spock followed. A few minutes later Kirk was sitting in his center seat, Spock was at his station.

"Commander, you may sit at the Engineering monitoring station." Kirk offered while pointing out Scotty's bridge station.

"Thank you, Captain." Adama replied while taking the offered chair and turning it to face the main view screen. Apollo and Boomer took up positions on either side of their commander at the upper bridge rail. The Starfleet security team, Clark and Johnson, stood to at either side of the turbolift entrance.

"Standyby for system tour departure," Kirk ordered. "Did the _Galactica_ acknowledge receipt of our course."

"Yes, Captain," Uhura replied.

"Tour course is plotted," Lieutenant DePaul announced from the navigation station.

"Helm is standing by," Lieutenant Sulu also announced. "Navigational Deflector is online."

"Sensors are operational and standing by," Spock announced.

"Ahead, Warp Two to Virgon," Kirk ordered.

"Warp Two," Sulu replied while setting the course and speed on his controls.

The familiar whine of the Warp Drive filled the air while various sounds from the active scanners, other bridge equipment, and ship's status calls that came in from all decks as the _Enterprise_ departed Caprica orbit for the first time since their accidental arrival.

0

Onboard the _Galactica,_ Omega noted a strange reading on his scanners then the camera that was monitoring the _Enterprise_ showed that the Federation ship had suddenly flashed away as a streak of light.

"Colonel Tigh," he called.

"Yes, Omega."

"The _Enterprise_ just departed orbit. They must be using their stardrive. Watch this." He then replayed the video of the _Enterprise_ going to warp speed." Tigh again just shook his head in amazement.

0

For the next hour the Enterprise sped around the binary element of the Cyrannus star system, dropping to impulse for their close range sensor scan of the Inner Colonies. Then Kirk ordered Warp Four to speed their transition to the next star and the first set of Outer Colonies. This time they first flew by the innemost world, Borallus, which Spock announced as a class H planet with a small human population during their flyby. Then they continued on to Aquaria, Orion, Libra, and Aeries. Spock announced that all three worlds had artificially placed moons just like the three Inner Colonies. All with the same synodic periods. Obvious evidence of ancient terraforming. Borallus did not have a moon.

"Long range sensor contact," Spock then announced. 'Bearing 178, mark three."

"On screen," Kirk ordered.

Spock made an adjustment to his controls and the image of the contact was displayed on the main viewscreen.

"That the _Battlestar_ _Columbia_ ," Adama announced. "We were on joint patrol in this sector when we were recalled for your accidental arrival. Can we rendezvous with them and signal them."

"Intercept course, Mr. Sulu," Kirk ordered. "Maintain Warp until we are within EM signal range, then drop to impulse.'

"Yes, Captain," Sulu replied while adjusting his controls.

Meanwhile, Adama, Apollo, and Boomer marveled at how fast the _Enterprise_ was able to speed across the Cyrannus star system. It would take them days and multiple refuellings for a Viper or Battlestar to conduct a similar tour of the system at lightspeed. Again they noted the fine gravity control on the Enterprise as the ship accelerated from Impulse to Warp and back again. They hardly felt any acceleration themselves, just like on the turbolift.

"Closing to within ten-thousand kilometers of the _Columbia_ ," Sulu announced.

"Slow to one-quarter Impulse," Kirk ordered. "Hailing Frequencies, Lieutenant Uhura."

"This is the _USS_ _Enterprise_ calling _Battlestar_ _Columbia_ ," Uhura called.

" _Columbia_ , here, _Enterprise_ , go ahead."

"May I," Adama asked. At Kirk's nod, Uhura remotely activated the Engineering Monitoring Station's microphone. Then she motioned for him to turn his chair around and to speak into the microphone.

"This is Commander Adama on board the _Enterprise_. Is Commander Perseus there?

"Speaking," Perseus then replied.

"Were you able to retrieve all my outer patrol craft after the _Galactica_ was recalled?"

"All but one, Adama. Your Lieutenant Starbuck had a had a mechanical malfunction while on refueling station _Beta Three_. He's still there. He refused retrieval by shuttle as he is trying to fix the fault himself."

Apollo and Boomer both chuckled at that announcement.

"We can go retrieve him and his craft, while you remain on your patrol station," Kirk offered.

"Agreed," both Adama and Perseus said simultaneously.

"What are the coordinates for the refueling station?" Kirk then asked.

"Please put your long range sensor scan on your main screen." Adama asked. Spock made a quick adjustment to his controls.

"Refueling station _Beta Three_ , is the furthest one on the left," Adama pointed out while pointing toward a small line of dots on the main view screen."

"Perseus," Adama began. "Please let Fleet Headquarters know that the Enterprise will be taking a detour from their programmed tour. You can give them the reason why."

"Will do, Adama," Perseus replied. " _Columbia_ out."

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk began. "Warp three until we are within transporter range of the refueling station."

"Aye, Captain," he replied. Again, the _Enterprise_ accelerated to Warp Speed arriving at the station in just a few minutes.

"Hail the station," Kirk ordered.

"USS _Enterprise_ calling station _Beta Three_ ," Uhura called.

"This is Lieutenant Starbuck."

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Adama onboard the _Enterprise_. What's your status?"

"Commander!" Starbuck replied startled. "My Viper is inoperable due to a avionics component failure. I've been trying to trace the fault, but I'm having little luck."

"This is Captain Kirk, commanding officer of the _Enterprise_. I'll have my Chief Engineer transport over to take a look at your ship. He'll get you flying again soon."

"I'll watch for their shuttle," Starbuck replied.

"Let him be surprised," Apollo suggested knowing that the transporter would be used to send the repair team over. Smiles erupted all around the bridge.

Kirk waved for the call to be ended then pushed his intercom button. "Kirk to Engineering."

"Scott, here."

"I have a new job for you. I need you to beam over to a Colonial Refueling station to repair a Viper, so we can take it and its pilot back to the _Galactica_."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied with interest. He turned to one of his engineering staff members. "Drummond," he called. "Grab a multipurpose repair kit and two engineering tricorders and meet me in the transporter room."

"Yes, Commander," The engineering mate first class replied.

0

Starbuck sat silently while leaning back against a bulkhead in the station's landing bay waiting for the _Enterprise's_ shuttle to approach. Instead, he got the surprise of his life. Two columns of light formed in front of him quickly turning into the forms of two men wearing red shirts and black trousers. Both carried a handful of equipment.

"Frak!"

Starbuck, completely shocked, pulled out a hip-flask of Ambrosia and quickly downed a gulp to steady his nerves.

"Well, laddie," Scotty spoke through a translator. "What's you got there." He held out his hand for the flask. "I'm sure it is completely unauthorized when on duty." Stabuck passed his flask over and Scotty sniffed it briefly, it smelled like fortified champagne to him, then passed it back to the Colonial pilot.

"We can do better than that." Scotty said out loud

"What, that's vintage Ambrosia," Starbuck exclaimed. "And the name is Lieutenant Starbuck."

"I am the _Enterprise's_ chief Engineer, Commander Montgomery Scott and this is Engineering Mate First Class Michael Drummond."

"Commander," Starbuck exclaimed while jumping up to stand at attention.

"Now, I wont say anything about your unauthorized little tipple. But, only if after I get you up and flying, you stop by my quarters on the _Enterprise_ so I can expand your horizons a bit. Off duty of course." Drummond just chuckled, knowing exactly what his boss had in mind.

"Now, let's see what we can do here." Scotty said while activating his Engineering Tricorder. "Drummond, please check for any exterior damage." The whine of a second tricorder filled the air around the Viper.

"You have station power attached, and you are fully refueled." Scotty stepped up the maintenance platform to stand next to the Viper's cockpit where he continued to scan the interior of the Viper.

"Step up here, Laddie," Scotty ordered. Starbuck quickly joined the Starfleet officer. "Now, how did you notice your fault?"

"I was going through my preflight checklist and an error light and alarm sounded when I was activating my onboard flight controls."

Scotty continued to scan the cockpit of the Viper while manipulating the controls on his tricorder.

"Ah, laddie," Scotty began. "I think I found your problem." He then reached in and opened a maintenance panel. The smell of burned out electronics wafted up from a fried component. Scotty checked to ensure the power was off to the Viper and carefully removed the damaged part.

"Drummond, beam back to the Enteprise and have the electronics shop make a replacement for this," Scotty ordered.

Drummond took the part and quickly called the transporter room. A moment late he was beamed away. Starbuck just stood by in amazement.

"Do you do that all the time," he asked Scotty.

"Often enough," he replied. Fifteen minutes later Drummond beamed back with a replacement part. Which Scotty installed into Starbuck's Viper.

"Try it now," Scotty ordered to Starbuck. Starbuck climbed into his cockpit, put his helmet on, and began going through his preflight checklist, everything progressed smoothly.

"I am to fly to your ship?" Starbuck asked before closing his canopy.

"That's right laddie," Scotty replied before stepping down to help Drummond disconnect the refuelling and power lines from the Viper. Then they rolled back the maintenance platform. Like any good crew-chief, Scotty gave Starbuck two thumbs up and a quick salute before stepping back and pulling out his communicator. A moment later, both Starfleet officers were back on board the _Enterprise_.

"Viper _Red Three_ to _Enterprise_ , Starbuck called over his radio.

" _Enterprise_ here," Uhura relied.

"I am ready for launch, I was informed that I am to land in your landing bay."

"That's correct, approach the _Enterprise_ from the rear and you will see the open hanger bay doors. Then neutralize your thrusters and controls and we'll bring you aboard by tractor beam."

"Very well, _Enterprise_." _Tractor beam, what in hades is that_ , Starbuck asked himself. With that he pressed his turbo button briefly which accelerated his Viper out of the refueling station and into space. Starbuck checked his scanner and quickly found the Enterprise stationed about 100 metrics from the station. He flew his Viper as directed, identified, the _Enterprise's_ landing bay, and began a landing approach.

"Viper _Red Three_ ," Uhura called. "You are clear for landing, neutralize your controls." Starbuck released his yoke and cancelled his forward velocity with his retro thrusters.

"Controls are released." Just then he felt a small lurch then felt that his Viper was slowly moving toward the Enterprise's landing bay. _Well, how about that, that's some trick_ , Starbuck thought while his Viper was slowly pulled into the hanger bay and gently set down on the deck.

"Viper _Red Three,_ " a male voice called. "Please stand by while we close the hanger bay doors and repressurize the hanger bay."

"Standing by."

A minute later, the bay was pressurized and several deck crewmen came out to set a ladder up next to Starbuck's Viper. Starbuck raised his canopy and shut down his viper's systems. Then he climbed down the ladder. A deck crewman then handed Starbuck a communications earpiece while pointing that he should put it in his ear. Once he did so he heard all the conversations around him in Colonial Standard.

"Lieutenat Starbuck," an armed, red shirted man said while approaching. "Your Commander wishes to speak with you. Please follow me." The security team member then led Starbuck out of the hanger bay to a turbolift. A couple minutes later they arrived at the Bridge. There Starbuck saw his commander, Apollo, and Boomer, all staring at him.

"Lieutenant Starbuck reporting as ordered."

Kirk spun his center seat around. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_ ," he said. "Commander Scott already gave us his report."

"If you had not had a real fault, you would be facing a disciplinary panel," Apollo commented.

"I was tracing the fault," Starbuck replied in his own defense. "But, I didn't have one of those magical hand scanners that Commander Scott used."

"It's alright," Adama said, letting Starbuck off the hook. "We'll be back at the _Galactica_ in a couple of Centars. In the meantime, you are off duty to visit Commander Scott in his quarters. Yes, he told us about that too."

 _How, much did he tell_ , Starbuck asked himself.

"Deck Five, Stateroom Fourteen," Kirk offered. "But Mr. Scott is not off duty yet. Please wait here."

"Mr. DePaul, what's our next destination?"

"The third star and the Leo Colony. The course is laid in."

"Mr. Sulu, ahead Warp Factor Five," Kirk ordered. "Let's make up some lost time."

In just a few minutes, the _Enterprise_ dropped from warp for its next flyby. Starbuck joined his fellow Colonial officers in amazement at the speeds the _Enterprise_ was capable of traveling at. Half an hour later and a very close scan by Mr. Spock of the habitable moon Gemoni the _Enterprise_ turned back toward Caprica. Again, Captain Kirk ordered Warp Five to speed their passage across the Cyrannus star system. Upon arrival the _Enterprise_ settled back into standard orbit over Caprica, station keeping with the _Galactica_ just as before. Coincidentally, their arrival time happened just as the day shift switched over to the swing shift.

"Mr. Spock, you have the Con," Kirk ordered while standing. "Commander, gentlemen, please accompany me to the briefing room where we can have our evening meal, or would you rather beam back to the _Galactica_?

"The Council will be gathering on the _Galactica_. I should go over to arrange the Council meeting," Adama replied. "Apollo and Boomer will return with me. Boomer you are to fly Starbuck's viper back. Starbuck may visit with your chief engineer for a couple Centars, but I would like him back right afterwards."

"We'll take good care of him. I'll take you back to the transporter room. Clark, please escort Lieutenant Boomer to the hanger bay. Johnson, please escort Lieutenant Starbuck to Mr. Scott's quarters."

"Aye, Captain," they both replied. A moment later there was peace on the Bridge interrupted only by the pending shift change. Afterwards, Spock returned to his science/library computer station to review all the flyby scans and to begin compiling a report on the terraforming of the Cyrannus star system.

0

 _Beep!_ "Come in _,_ " Scotty said while he pushed his door permission button. With a whoosh Starbuck stepped into Scotty's stateroom.

"Take a seat, laddie," Scotty said while pointing to his guest chair, across the table from his computer/communication station.

"Thank you sir," Starbuck replied while noticing that they both had translator ear pieces in place.

"Have you had a bit to eat yet? I'm just about to eat, myself. What would you like?"

"I haven't had any roast bovine in a while." (The translator said beef.)

"Sure, laddie, we can both do that." Scotty scooped up his meal data cards and placed a dark brown one into his synthesizer slot. A moment later Starbuck's meal appeared, then Scotty's.

"Just like the transporter," Starbuck repeated Boomer's thoughts from earlier.

"Almost." Both men tucked into their meal. Afterwards both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, you are going to need something to wash all that down," Scotty said. "I have some Saurian brandy, would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure," Starbuck said wondering what he was in for. Was he going to be able to walk out of Scotty's quarters later without help? Scotty retrieved the brandy bottle and poured both of them a modest amount of the blue liqueur.

"Try it, Lad," Scotty urged while taking a sip of his own drink. Starbuck took a cautious sip and his face lit up in a wide smile.

"That's good! Now, I understand what you said earlier about Ambrosia."

"I'm not going to get you intoxicated this evening. The Captain, and probably your Commander, wouldn't like it, I just thought I would expand your drink horizon a bit."

"That's fine by me."

They both finished their brandies. Then Scotty retrieved another bottle that had a triangular shape.

"Now, this is the quintessential drink of my homeland, Scotch Wiskey." Scotty pulled the stopper and poured each a jigger full of Glenfiddich. Then he put a pale blue card into the synthesizer, retrieving a couple cups of water for chasers. Starbuck immediately smelled the higher alcohol content of the new drink, then picked up his glass and took another cautious sip. He immediately picked up a water cup to wash down the drink. Scotty just downed his in one gulp.

"Perhaps that takes some getting used to," Starbuck replied a little sheep-fully before taking a second sip. The urge to chase the drink was less this time so he held off. He also was able to taste the different flavors of the alcohol. Soon, both had finished their second drink of the evening.

"Now, would you like to help me try something new?"

"New to me or new to you?"

"Both of us."

"I picked this up on Ganemede a few months ago, I forget what the salesman called it. Just a second." Scotty reached around to get a bottle from a cabinet next to his bunk.

"First blue, now green," Starbuck said. "Let's try it." They both did, this time both needed their chasers.

"That's a lot like your Scotch Wiskey."

"Ah, that's it," Scotty said. "Aldebaran Whiskey. (ref. ST:TNG episode Rellics) Just like a well aged single malt. That reminds me to tell you a story. Now, this isn't for today. I don't even know when or if I will ever drink it. I got this from my papa when I graduated from Starfleet Academy. He got is from my my grandpa when he graduated from Cambridge University."

Scotty retrieved a very dusty bottle from a decorative medieval helm display. The label said "Old Rarity, 1969." Scotty then explained how his great-great, whatever, grandfather purchased two bottles of the whiskey on July 20th, the day of the Apollo 11 moon landing. One he later shared with his co-workers at Rolls-Royce aircraft propulsion division where he was a jet engine design engineer. The second he made sure the tax stamp read July 16th, the same day as the Apollo 11 liftoff . That bottle he put aside as a keepsake. By the time Scotty's father gave it to him the whiskey was nearly 200 years old.

After explaining about the bottle, Scotty started talking about Neil Armstrong and his amazing nerves of steel when landing on the moon. He then showed Starbuck a video from the moon landing. Starbuck compared Armstrong to Boomer who also is never fazed during combat with the Cylons.

 _Tweenty seconds of fuel left and they weren't fazed_ , Starbuck thought in amazement. _And in such a rickety little lander._

"Well, I hope you have a new perspective on drink now," Scotty said after putting the Old Rarity carefully away. "Pour out your Ambrosia," I'll refill your flask with Scotch as a going away gift."

Liking the offer, Starbuck immediately poured what was left in his flask into the two men's cups. The Ambrosia soon disappeared. Scotty then carefully refilled Starbuck's flask with Glenfiddich.

"Now, let's get you back to you ship."

(Author's Note: Gemoni = oBSG and Gemenon = nBSG. I checked several sources.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

When Adama and Apollo beamed back to the _Galactica_ , they immediately returned to the ship's bridge. There they checked to see how many Council members had responded to the emergency summons. All but Adar and Baltar were onboard. Apparently, since it was late in the day, they had assumed that the meeting would held in the morning, they had then eschewed the more spartan quarters of the _Galactica_ for the higher class amenities to be found in Caprica City.

Adama then sent out a notice to all the Council members that the emergency meeting would indeed be held on the _Galactica_ late the next morning. After that he made a personal visit to each of the Council members on board to give them a quick summary of the upcoming meeting, but still not revealing the _Enterprise's_ connection to Earth. He and Apollo then retired to Adama's quarters to compose their report on the arrival of the _Enterprise_. They also called the _Enterprise_ to offer them the opportunity to make a presentation to the Council.

The next morning, a couple of centars after their morning meal, the Council members, including President Adar and Count Baltar, who had just flown up from Caprica City, gathered themselves around the entrance to the _Galactica's_ main conference room. Adama was waiting for them inside.

"Please come in," Adama called when he finally saw President Adar. "There is much to tell. Much of it will surprise you, even more than the Cylon peace proposal."

"I'm sure," Baltar began smoothly, "that nothing can be more profound than that."

"We'll see, my friend," Adar replied just as smoothly. After a moment all the Council members had filed in and taken a seat at the large round table.

"I now call this emergency session of the Council of the Twelve to order," Adar announced. "Commander Adama, per your prior request, you now have the floor. Please give us your report."

"Councilors," Adama began. "I will start from the beginning. Yesterday around midday, the _Starship Enterprise,_ that is the name of their ship, suddenly appeared in low orbit above Caprica. Several squadrons of Viper interceptors were scrambled to confront the _Enterprise_ as at first indication the ship appeared to be Cylon. It was quickly confirmed that the _Enterprise_ was not Cylon but was crewed by humans and a small number of aliens.

"The _Galactica_ was recalled from patrol to investigate the appearance of the _Enterprise_. Upon arrival, I contacted their commanding officer, Captain James Kirk, he immediately announced that their presence over Caprica was an accident of astronomical proportions. They had apparently gotten too close to a black star, or singularity, which they barely escaped from, but ended up being catapulted a quarter way across the galaxy." Adama heard Baltar scoff slightly at that that. "Their federation lies in the next spiral arm 25,000 light years away.

"Captain Kirk then offered to come to the _Galactica_ to discuss their situation. I immediately accepted provided they also allow me and some of my officers equal access to their ship for a threat and safety inspection. Their arrival caused quite a stir among my crew, as you will witness in a while.

"Captain Kirk brought his second in command, Commander Spock, an alien called a Vulcan, and his Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy, with him. Colonel Tigh and I had a lengthy discussion with them. We learned that despite most of their crew being human that they have no immediate connection to the Twelve Colonies. They are from a polity they call The United Federation of Planets. They informed us that their Federation was formed about a hundred yahren ago in the wake of defending themselves successfully a war against an aggressive invader they called the Romulan Empire. The fours races then formed their federation. The four races are humanity in their region, the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites. Again, When you meet the _Enterprise's_ crew you will understand.

"They assured me multiple times that they are on a mission of exploration and were no threat to the Colonies. For those reasons, and several others that you will hear soon, I then cancelled the system wide alert.

"When it was our turn to visit their ship, I took Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Boomer with me as my escorts. When we arrived, their chief engineer announced that their main power and drive systems had been repaired. Captain Kirk then offered to take us on a quick tour of our star system to quote, "show us a bit how a starship operates."

"We toured our whole solar system, to all twelve colonies plus Borallus, in less than five centars. This included a small detour to pick ip one of my warriors whose Viper was disabled on a refueling station."

"I can't believe they took you around Cyrannus so quickly," Adar commented.

"Should I call for Captain Apollo, Lieutenant Boomer, or Captain Omega who monitored the Enterprise's departure and return to Caprica?"

"That won't be necessary, Adama," President Adar said calmly knowing that Adama would typically have sufficient evidence to back up his claims.

"Then it is time for you to meet Captain Kirk and some of his officers." Adama made a quick visual inspection of the conference room before calling Omega.

"Omega, this is Adama, please call the _Enterprise_ and tell them it is time."

"Very well, Commander."

A moment later a whistling sound began in the conference room, the visiting Councilors all looked around startled. Then they saw that Adama and the Warrior guards in the room were not reacting at all, but were just looking at an empty space next to the Cyrannus system display plot.

Five pillars of light began to form before the startled Council members. They coalesced into the shapes five individuals.

"Frak," several of the Councilors exclaimed. They were all taken aback by the visitor's sudden appearance and the unusual aliens among them. All the Starfleet officers were in full dress uniforms.

"I too was quite surprised when Captain Kirk first came to the _Galactica_ ," Adama admitted. A moment later the whistling began again. This time a small computer on a table with a chair and a large display screen materialized behind the visitors. Four of the newly arrived visitors remained where they were standing while a petite human woman with red hair moved to sit at the portable computer.

Captain Kirk activated a universal translator and began. "Greetings members of the Colonial Council of the Twelve, my name is Captain James T. Kirk. I am the commanding officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. A starship of the United Federation of Planets' Starfleet. I am from the planet Earth, one of the four founding members of the Federation."

"Earth!" several of the Councilors exclaimed while Kirk passed the translator to Spock.

"I am Commander Spock," Spock began while raising his right hand for a Vulcan greeting. "Live long and Prosper. I am second in command and science officer for the _Enterprise_. I am from the planet Vulcan, one of the four founding members of the Federation." Spock then passed the translator to the next person.

"Greetings, I am Lieutenant Thellen. I am the senior exo-biologist for the _Enterprise_. I am from the planet Andoria, one of the four founding members of the Federation." He then passed the translator to the last greeter.

"I also give you my greetings. I am Lieutenant Grad. I am the Quarter Master or supply chief for the _Enterprise_. I am from the planet Tellar, one of the four founding members of the Federation." Grad passed the translator back to his captain.

"On behalf of myself, my crew, and the United Federation of Planets, we want to thank the Council of the Twelve for their welcome and for allowing us to tell you a bit about ourselves. As explorers we would like to remain in the Twelve Colonies for a while to learn more about your civilization and for you to learn more about ours. Now, our ship's historian, Lieutenant McGivers will give you a brief presentation on the history of the Federation, then she and Mr. Spock will provide you with our initial findings on the possible, and I repeat possible, contact between our cultures thousands of years ago." Again, the translator was passed over.

"I am Lieutenant Marla McGivers," she began while standing up again. "The _Enterprise's_ historian. On the screen, I will give you a brief presentation on the history of the Federation and its four founding members." She then activated a control on the computer. The large view screen then lit up and a per-translated presentation then began to show. At times, Spock, Thellen, and Grad added comments when the presentation discussed their worlds. After the presentation ended McGivers stood up again.

"Next, Mr. Spock and I will give you our initial findings of our investigation into the connection between our societies."

They began with the obvious, the constellations of the Zodiac and the names of the thirteen tribes of Kobol. They then gave a historical outline of Atlantis, the Island of Thera being the most probable location of the Atlantis civilization, and it's destruction. They explained how Thera was destroyed in volcanic eruption between 1642–1540 BCE , or about 3800 years ago. The eruption also ended the Mycenaean civilization. Archaeological findings from Thera showed advanced building techniques, multilevel buildings, hot and cold running water, and toilets. She also explained about the cultural influence the Mycenaean Civilization had on the surrounding regions. Greek, and Egyptian societies were briefly presented. Spock went on a tangent and showed a presentation about the Burkle Crater, which may have been the part of the basis for the Noah's Ark story in the Bible and a coincidentally similarly aged crater in Mare Undarum on Earth's Moon. Finally, they both showed evidence of how man evolved on Earth.

"Upon our arrival," Kirk began again. "We received a broadcast transmission regarding pending peace negotiations between the Twelve Colonies and the Cylon Empire. Obviously, these negotiations are outside our purview as visitors. Yet, we ask the Colonial leadership to exercise caution in your negotiations. Our history, as a Federation, and as individual planets have given us much experience with false negotiations and betrayals. Our peace treaty with the Romulans was recently violated in a most distressful manner. Mr. Spock..."

Spock then presented a declassified version of events on the lone Romulan raider using their new cloaking device and plasma torpedo weapon and how the Enterprise confronted them.

"Another of our enemies, the Klingon Empire, has been quite confrontational since a recent seven year long war with them was recently concluded.. They have continued to challenge the Federation on multiple occasions. We've also had recent dealings with sentient robotic life forms," Kirk added while asking Spock to show a declassified presentation on the Dr. Korby incident.

"Finally," Kirk concluded. "Please pay attention to the following, it is from Earth history, on the eve of one of our most destructive planet wide wars." McGivers then showed a presentation on the negotiations between Nazi Germany and the United Kingdom led by Neville Chamberlain and his policy of appeasement which led to a wider, longer war in Europe.

"I again urge the Colonial Council to be most judicious in their negotiations with the Cylon Empire," Kirk concluded. "Thank you for your patience. We hope that today will be the beginning of a long and fruitful relationship, despite the physical distance, between the Twelve Colonies and the Federation. Commander Adama?

"I now concede the floor to the President," Adama announced.

"On behalf of the Council of the Twelve and the peoples of the Twelve Colonies of Man," Adar began. "I welcome the crew of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ in their role of explorers and representatives of your Federation to our nation. Yes, we will continue to explore the possible connections between our nation and the people of the Earth. As you mentioned, the coincidences are too strong to ignore, and finally we will consider your words of caution in our negotiations with the Cylons."

Count Baltar externally kept his peace through the entire meeting with the Starfleet representatives. Yet, internally he was seething. He saw his, and the Imperious Leader's, plan for the subjugation of the Colonies falling apart. He couldn't wait until he could contact the Cylon leader, through his contact on Carilon, and tell them of these surprising recent events. The reported capabilities of the _Enterprise_ also disturbed him. If they intervened on the Colonial's behalf during the planned ambush at Cimtar, or in the attack on the Colonies, then all would be for naught.

0

"This is Serena again reporting from Caprica City outside the Chambers of the Council of the Twelve. This must be the secton of monumental news. The Council news office just provided us with a release regarding the surprising arrival of an alien ship above Caprica yesterday. The ship, called the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ , is from Earth! Yes, I said Earth, the legendary Thirteenth Colony. Their arrival in the Colonies is reported as accidental, but there is no denying they are here. Their commanding officer, Captain Kirk and some of his officers had, just this morning, made several presentations to an emergency meeting of the Council onboard the _Battlestar Galactica_. He has agreed for him, and some of his officers, to meet with me and other members of the Colonial news organizations for an introductory interview tomorrow. How this will impact the approaching armistice signing is unknown. Please continue to watch this network for further updates."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"Captain's log, Stardate 3113.4. The Enterprise is still far from home. But after our wild ride across the galaxy we have made peaceful first contact with the Twelve Colonies of Man in the Sagitarius Arm of the galaxy. Incredibly, despite the distance between the Colonies and the Federation, there is a possible historical connection between the humans in the Colonies and on Earth. I cannot deny the possibility that the same agency that created a duplicate Earth where we barely survived our encounter with the Onlies was involved somehow. Only time will tell."

0

The Council Press Briefing room in the Colonial Capital, Caprica City was filled to capacity with eager reporters from all across the Cyrannus system. Much Tylium was expended with priority flights from each colony for the news conference with the crew of the _Enterprise_. Now, the reporters were waiting for he arrival of Captain Kirk and some of his officers.

Presently, Council President Adar, followed by Commander Adama mounted the stage and stood before the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Adar began. "In a few centons, Captain Kirk and some of his officers will be here to brief you on their accidental arrival in the Colonies and to tell you about themselves. Now, if you are ready, we'll call for them to come in." Adar looked around the room and saw both eager expressions and nods from those who were paying attention. Adar and Adama stepped away from the podium and stood together on one side of the stage.

Presently, a whistling sound began in the room surprising all the reporters. Then six pillars of light formed on the stage. The news camera operators did their best to record the scene as the pillars of light formed into six human and alien figures. A moment later the whistling began again as, like the day before a portable computer and view screen were beamed onto the stage.

Like they did the day before at the Council meeting on the _Galactica,_ Kirk and his officers introduced themselves and stated their home worlds. Then McGivers replayed the overview presentation on the Federation. Again, Spock, Thellen, and Grad added their comments when their worlds were presented, McCoy did so for the Earth.

"Now, we are available for your questions," Kirk said to the assembly when the presentation was completed.

One of the front row reporters stood up. "I am Apollos for the Sagitara Planetary News Service. We were informed that your arrival here was accidental, please explain how that happened."

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said while surrendering the podium and translator.

"We were en-route to one of our bases for resupply after completing a mission for the Federation. When we traveled too close to a black star or singularity that required emergency reverse speed from our Warp Drive to pull away from. The break-away maneuver launched the Enterprise along a random vector across the galaxy at very high warp speed."

Another front row reporter stood up, one that the _Enterprise's_ crew recognized. "I am Serina for the Caprica News Network. You've mentioned your Warp Drive, can you please describe what it is and how it works?" Spock remained at the podium to answer this question.

"Our main propulsion is a matter-antimatter reactor. The power from our reactor is used to warp the Space-time continuum propelling the Enterprise to high multiples of the speed of light," Spock explained, without going into classified details on the actual operation of the drive. The science journal reporters in the audience frantically wrote notes on what they heard from Spock.

"A am Castor for the Leo Media Organization, Captain Kirk, you have all told us about the Federation and your worlds. Now, please tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I grew up in a small town in Iowa," Kirk began. "Life was pretty simple there, Riverside was a farming town, but the call of space was always around me, I couldn't wait to get out of there. My family emigrated to a colony world, Tarsus IV. My parents both died there from a famine. I then returned to Earth to live with my uncle. Later I joined Starfleet Academy. Where I was commissioned and posted to the _Starship Farragut_. After that, I was given command of the _USS Alexander_. Finally, I received command of the _USS Enterprise_.

"Are you sealed," Castor asked quickly as a follow-up.

"No, but I've had a couple of close calls," Kirk quipped elicting chuckles from the assembled reprters and from Adama, who was standing on the wing of the stage.

"I am Hera of the Aeries News Service," the next reporter began, "Doctor McCoy, have you had a chance to review Colonial medical technology and compare it to Federation medical technology?"

"No, but I think we can both learn from each other should the opportunity arrise," McCoy answered with an expectant look at both Captain Kirk and President Adar who moved to replace McCoy at the podium.

"While the Enterprise is here, we welcome the oportunity for cultural and technological exchanges as they are agreed to between Captain Kirk and his officers and the Council."

As the press conference continued and Spock, Thellen, Grad, and McCoy all took turns answering questions, Kirk resolved to authorize escorted shore leave for his crew.

0

Elsewhere, a Colonial fast courier ship, with Council of the Twelve markings, just decelerated into Carilon orbit. A highly anxious Colonial Counselor was being flown by his private pilot, and co-conspirator, Karibdis, to Carilon. They were flying in Balter's Council courier ship. During the day long voyage, the centars passed by slowly for Baltar as he contemplated what he was to say to the Cylon Imperious Leader.

Presently, Karibdis, brought the ship to a landing near the casino Baltar had established as a cover operation. He left Karibdis inside the ship with instructions to be ready to depart at a moment's notice. Baltar then took a radio set to the ship's frequency and disembarked. In the casino he greeted his workers and many of the guests, some of whom would find themselves guests of the Ovion miners living deep underground below the casino. At the elevator, Baltar put in his special keycard and pressed the lowest button. A short while later doors opened to the Tylium mine level. Another short walk led him to a cavern where the characteristic whine of Cylon soldiers stood guard around a communications terminal.

"Call the Imperious Leader," Baltar ordered. The Cylons placed the call and the image of the Cylon leader appeared on the viewscreen.

"Baltar," it began with it's smooth voice.

"I bring important news."

"Yes, go ahead."

"A couple of cycles ago, a ship from the Thirteenth Tribe accidentally arrived in the Colonies. I'm here to warn you about them. They have established friendly relations with the Council. They also have great power. They use anti-matter in their main propulsion system where they actually warp space to move their ship at high multiples of light-speed. They can also teleport. I witnessed this several times myself. They even displayed this capability before the assembled news organizations at a news conference."

"You are concerned that the presence of this ship will disrupt our plans for the defeat of the Colonials?"

"Yes."

"They are only one ship. How big is this ship? How is it armed? Where is their planet?"

"The ship is called the _Starship Enterprise_. It is much smaller than a Battlestar, about half the length and less than a quarter the mass. My spies have told me that they only have a pair of beam type weapons and a set of missile launchers for weapons. Their Captain made mention of their ship being shielded, but didn't further describe what that meant. Their planet, Earth, is far across the galaxy in the next spiral arm."

"Baltar, the answer to this dilema is simple. Invite them to accompany the Colonial Fleet to the Armistice signing. They are so far from home that it is impossible for them to call for aide from others of their world. Here, they will join the rest of the Colonial Fleet in destruction."

0

The next day, Baltar had returned to Caprica. There he related the news to the rest of the Council of the Twelve, that the Cylons have asked for the _Enterprise_ to accompany the Colonial Battlestar Fleet to the Star Kobol space station to observe the signing of the armistice between the Twelve Colonies and the Cylon Empire.

Adama continued to protest that the entire Battlestar fleet had to attend the signing. Adar assured him that sufficient force would remain behind to defend the Colonies should the unthinkable happen and that the whole peace offering was a ruse.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Energize," Captain Kirk ordered while standing next to the Transporter Chief. Presently a single figure materialized onto the transporter stage; Commander Adama.

0

"Captain's log, Stardate 3113.5 Commander Adama has requested a face to face meeting with me onboard the _Enterprise_. He did not mention what he wished to discuss. I feel a sense of foreboding from this meeting due to its clandestine nature.

Shore leave on Caprica is going well, there have been some adjustments necessary as the Colonies are still in a capitalist-cash economic system. We've had to negotiate a temporary exchange rate between Federation credits and Colonial Gold Cubits to prevent gold hoarding and to promote fair trade."

0

"Welcome aboard, Commander," Kirk greeted.

"Thank you, Captain," Adama replied after stepping down from the transporter stage and taking a translator earpiece. "Can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

"Just you and I? Can't Commander Spock or Dr. McCoy join us?"

"For now, just you and me, please," Adama requested.

"Okay..." Kirk replied. "Then, please follow me to my quarters." Kirk led Adama to the turbolift where they traveled up a few decks to Deck Five, and to his stateroom. There Kirk moved to sit at his desk and waved at his guest chair. "Have a seat, Commander. In here you can call me Jim." Adama took a quick look around as he sat, noting the various alien artifacts and the books that were neatly stacked wherever there was room for them in the stateroom. _He's a reader_ , Adama noted happily.

"As my culture has only single names, you can call me Adama."

"Now, what's on you mind.

"First, I am here to officially inform you that the Cylons, through Count Baltar, have requested the presence of the _Enterprise_ at the armistice signing, to be neutral witnesses."

"I see," Kirk replied cautiously.

"Now," Adama went on. "I still have my misgivings regarding having all of our remaining Battlestars present at the meeting. It is not like we can't handle ourselves should the armistice turn into a battle with a superior number of Baseships and their fighter compliments. I just don't like the idea of just having to rely on our static defenses in the Colonies during that time."

"I fully understand your concerns, Adama," Kirk replied. "Perhaps, since the _Enterprise_ is to be present then we can replace one of your ships which could then remain in the Colonies."

"I already made that suggestion to Adar and Baltar, but they both insisted that all of our Battlestars are to be present. Baltar alluded to a Colonial showing of force to ensure a meeting of equals."

"So, you've had no luck persuading your Council, despite our warning, to be more cautious in the negotiations?"

"It seems like the entire Council, Adar included, are in a daze at the prospects of peace with the Cylons. The war has lasted a thousand yahren. Some are looking at future historical records as the Council that ended the war peacefully. For the others, it is almost like they have lost their collective minds. Even those whom I thought I could trust have become almost childlike in their thoughts regarding the armistice."

"Then we'll just have to keep out guard up." Kirk suggested. "Rest assured that should the armistice become a battle or something worse happens, we'll be at your side. We're a long way from home and it will take us decades to return to the Federation. I'd rather the Colonies were secure until we can figure out how to get home quicker. 'A friendly port in the storm', we would say.'"

"Thank you, Jim," Adama said while relaxing slightly, his apprehension still under the surface. He extended his hand for a shake. Kirk immediately took his hand and shook it in for their gentleman's agreement.

"To help reassure you about our ability to hold our own should a battle take place, let me call Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy into our conversation."

"By all means," Adama replied. Kirk pressed his intercom button.

"Kirk to Bridge," he called.

"Uhura here," came the reply.

"Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are to report to my quarters immediately."

"I'll call then, Captain," Uhura answered. Spock was on the CON so he immediately had Scotty relieve him and departed the Bridge. It took McCoy an additional minute or two to arrive. Presently, Kirk's door buzzer announced their arrival. Kirk pressed his enter button and his door whooshed open.

"Come in Spock, Bones."

"Greetings, Commander," Spock said while passing an earpiece to McCoy, already knowing who he was going to see in Kirk's rooms.

"Hello," McCoy greeted simply.

"Gentlemen, I need your advice," Kirk began. "First, Spock, considering all the facts and the insistence that the Cylons require the entire Colonial Fleet to attend the armistice, what are the odds that this is all a subterfuge for the Cylons to attack the Colonies. Also, know that the _Enterprise_ has been invited to the armistice as neutral observers."

"Neutral observers?" McCoy scoffed as passionate about things as he always is.

"Our being neutral observers does not concern me," Kirk explained. "It is Commander Adama's concern about their entire fleet being required to attend the armistice and leaving the Colonies defended only by their static defenses that is the problem. Spock?"

"With the Cylon's machine mentality, despite their sentience, and like Dr. Korby, I compute the odds that the armistice effort is indeed a subterfuge at a certainty. It puzzles me that the Colonial leadership, Commander Adama excepted, has agreed to their ruse."

"I understand," McCoy said thoughtfully. "After a thousand years of war the Colonial peoples must be tired of the constant threat to their existence. I understand how much they hope the war can end peacefully. But, I agree with Spock."

Kirk was slightly taken aback at the Bones' agreement with Spock. The two usually bickered on such matters.

"Commander Adama and I have come to a gentleman's agreement," Kirk announced. "Should the armistice be a ruse and the Cylons attack the Colonial Fleet, we will come to their aid."

"I would certainly hope so," McCoy agreed emphatically.

"Now, we need to reassure Commander Adama that we can hold our own should such an attack occur," Kirk went on while Adama looked on with curiosity and a little hope. "What's the best way to do so? A weapons demonstration? Revealing capabilities from the computer database?"

"Commander," Spock began. "Are Cylon weapon capabilities equivalent to Colonial capabilities?"

"Generally," he replied. "Fighter to fighter they are about the same. Defensive-anti-fighter weapons on board a Baseship are about the same as a Battlestar's. But a Baseship has higher powered main weapons, their mega-pulsars. We've had to compensate using missiles with Solonite warheads."

"Solonite?" Spock asked.

"A, highly explosive, unstable chemical compound."

"As we initially scanned when we arrived here, Captain, megawatt class lasers and chemical warhead capital missiles," Spock summarized.

"I think a weapons demonstration would give the biggest impression," McCoy said.

"But," Kirk added. "There's no reason to give Cylon spies any intelligence on our capabilities. Where can we go to give you a little show, Commander?"

Adama thought for a moment. "Cyrannus has two nearby exo-planets, Borea and Tartarus. Borea, is a gas giant about the size of Gemoni's. It is where the armistice is to be held, at the Colonial Star Kobol research station. Tartarus is a much bigger gas giant (Jupiter class) with a massive radiation zone around it. The Cylons have not used it as a staging ground in my memory. Perhaps we can go there."

"We'll need the coordinates for the exo-planet," Spock said.

"We'll also need a Viper or two to take pot-shots at the _Enterprise_ once we are there," Kirk added.

0

"Captain's log, Supplemental I've cancelled and recalled all shore leaves. Commander Adama has remained onboard as while the _Enterprise_ travels to an extrasolar planet to conduct a weapons demonstration. This is to reassure the Commander that, should the armistice become a battle, that we can hold our own against the Cylons who are sure to attack us too. Adama ordered two of his Vipers to land in the _Enterprise's_ shuttle bay. They will also take part in the demonstration. Colonial Fleet command was informed that we are making a scientific scanning run to Tartarus, and that we would return within the day."

0

"Reduce speed to one-quarter Impulse," Kirk ordered as the _Enterprise_ entered a wide orbit around Tartarus.

"Aye, aye, sir," Sulu replied from the helm. Adama again watched the actions of the _Enterprise's_ bridge crew from the Engineering monitoring station. Lieutenant Starbuck and Lieutenant Greenbean stood next to him.

"Full scan, Mr. Spock," Kirk ordered. "I want to know if any Cylon spy devices are here."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied as he stood up before his scanner hood and began working his instruments.

"Captain," Spock began a moment later with the basic data about the wandering planet. "Tartarus is a Jupiter class gas giant. It is moving in a hyperbolic course around the Cyrannus system at a velocity of 135 kilometers per second and a current distance from the Nova of Madagon of five thousand AU.

"The scanners detect three large Gallilean class moons, and twenty one smaller moons ranging from 100 kilometers in diameter down to ten kilometers in diameter. No refined metals detected so far. I'm continuing to scan."

"Mr. Sulu, maintain one-quarter Impulse and swing us around the entire planet for a full scanning run.

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied. The full scanning run took another twenty minutes, but no refined metals or other advanced materials were detected around the planet.

"It looks like we are all clear," Sulu announced after reviewing the findings on his own instruments.

"Confirmed," Spock echoed. "No refined metals, no communications or other signals detected."

"Mr. Spock," Kirk began. "Please find a partially metallic body about a hundred meters in diameter. Mr. Sulu, after Spock identifies the object then take us to within ten kilometers of the object."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu replied while Spock simply continued to operate his instruments.

"Mr, DePaul," Spock began. "Object located on heading thirty-five, mark 2, range fifteen thousand kilometers.

"Setting course," Mr DePaul replied.

"Maintaining one-quarter impulse. We'll be in position in a couple minutes, Captain," Sulu announced.

"It is time to begin," Kirk said while turning to Adam and his warriors.

"Go to your Vipers and prepare for launch," Adama ordered. Starbuck and Greenbean immediately departed the Bridge to go to the Hanger Deck. A few minutes later they were both in their sealed cockpits ready for launch.

" _Red Three_ , ready for launch," Starbuck called.

" _Blue Five_ , ready for launch," Greenbean then called.

"Launch Vipers," Kirk ordered. First one then the other Viper were lifted by the Hanger Deck's tractor beam and placed outside the hanger doors. There Starbuck and Greenbean activated their engines and powered away from the _Enterprise._

"Vipers are clear," Sulu then announced.

"Raise deflector shields," Kirk then ordered. Sulu then adjusted his controls.

"Shields are raised," he announced.

"Uhura, signal the Vipers that they may make as many attack runs as they want, but they are to nor close within a hundred meters of the _Enterprise_."

"Aye, Captain," she replied before sending the instructions.

"Your shields," Adama began. "Are they a physical part of your ship, or do they operate by some other method?"

"They are an electro-magnetic force field that is projected from the _Enterprise's_ hull," Kirk explained. "They protect the ship from particle and radiation weapon effects and various space environmental effects."

Again, Adama was amazed at the technical achievements he had seen on the _Enterprise_. He wistfully thought about how the effectiveness of the Colonial Fleet could be improved if they could obtain the Warp Drive, and now shields.

0

"Let's go, Greenbean," Starbuck called to his temporary wingman while pressing his turbo button on his control stick.

"I'm on you left wing," Green replied while also thumbing his own turbo button.

"Initiating firing run," Starbuck then called while lining his lasers up on the _Enterprise_. He then thumbed his laser firing button. He watched as his Viper's twin laser beams reached out and struck the enterprise's shields, to no visible effect. Greenbean's attack run had a similar disappoionting effect. Both Warriors flew past the Federation starship and turned to make another attack run.

0

"Captain," Spock began while monitoring his instruments. "I've registered multiple weapons impacts on Shield #3, no appreciable degradation to shield strength."

Adama was taken aback somewhat at Spock's announcement. _No damage! From two Vipers using full lasers! Kirk wasn't lying! I'm glad we're doing this demonstration. Now, to see how powerful the_ Enterprise's _weapons are._

"Very, well," Kirk replied. "Let them make another run or two then recall them back to the Hanger Deck."

A few frustrating minutes later the two Warriors and their Vipers were again safely ensconced on the Enterprise's Hanger Deck. A few minutes after that the two Warriors were again flanking their commander on the Bridge.

"Mr. Spock, Kirk began. "Put the rock you identified earlier on the main view screen." Spock adjusted his controls and the irregularly shaped mass appeared as requested.

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk began. "Arm phasers and lock onto the rock."

"Phasers are locked on target," Sulu announced after working his controls a moment.

"Cut it in half, Mr. Sulu, fire phasers."

"Firing phasers." Presently, the _Enterprise's_ forward beam weapon lashed out and made short work of the rock which indeed was cut cleanly in half in just a few seconds time. Sulu ceased firing once the job was done.

"Well done, Mr. Sulu," Kirk praised.

Adama sat and silently watched the remains of the space rock rotate slowly on the view screen. _A hundred metron rock cut cleanly in half in just a few microns!_ He thought. He had to clamp down on his envy as he realized that the _Enterprise_ and presumably all the ships of the Federation clearly outclassed the Colonial Fleet. Starbuck and Greenbean beside him kept their thoughts to themselves except for Starbuck's whispered 'Frak' at the display. It would take a sustained barrage of Battlestar's main turret lasers several centons to pulverize a similarly sized rock, not to just cleanly cut it in half like a jeweler cutting a precious stone.

"Commander," Kirk began. "As we only have a limited stock of torpedoes on board, I think we will forgo demonstrating them today. From your reactions just now, I think that a demonstration is also no longer necessary. Shall we return to Caprica?"

Adama, still in a slight shock, just nodded his head.

"Mr, DePaul, set course for Caprica," Kirk ordered.

"Course laid in, sir," DePaul replied.

"Ahead Warp Five, Mr. Sulu," Kirk then ordered. "Mr. Spock, you have the CON."

"Gentlemen," Kirk addressed to Adama and his Warriors. "There's been something on my mind for a while. If you will accompany me to the Briefing Room, we'll discuss it there."

"By all means, Captain," Adama replied while rising from the Engineering Monitoring Station's chair.

"Uhura, call Lieutenant McGivers to the Briefing Room. We'll be there in a moment." At that Kirk and the Colonials entered the turbolift.

0

In the Biefing Room, Kirk and the Colonials all took seats around the table. Lt. McGivers arrived a moment later and sat at the room's computer station. She gave her captain a questioning look. He held up one index finger signalling that she would know why she was there in a moment.

"Commander," Kirk began. "When I was in Starfleet Academy we studied starship combat tactics, and strategy. One thing has bothered me since our arrival here and after learning a bit about the composition of both the Colonial Fleet and the Cylons. Can you please explain why you and the Cylons only use Battlestars, Baseships, and fighters? Did not either of you develop lighter ship units to use as escorts for your main carriers or for other purposes?"

"Mostly," Adama explained. "It was because the Cylons never developed such units. There have been proposals over the yahren for the creation of escort ships, but like the Cylons we relied on larger and larger numbers of fighters on our ships. A Colonial Warrior is expected to fight heavily outnumbered and to easily overcome three to one odds or greater."

"Well, let us show you the utility of lighter fleet units. Lieutenant McGivers, please access the Library Computer and pull up visual records of the defense of United States Navy aircraft carriers during Earth's World War II."

"Yes, Captain," she quickly replied as Twentieth Century history was her specialty. She immediately displayed film clips from the Battle of the Coral Sea, then the Battle of Midway, followed by the Battle of the Eastern Solomons. McGivers pointed out the defense of the aircraft carrier _Enterprise_ during the battle. Then she spoke about the Battle of Santa Cruz Islands. Finally, she spoke about the Battle of the Philippine Sea. All through the presentation she spoke about the industrial capability of the two Pacific opponents, the Japanese and the Americans, and of their abilities to replace losses of pilots, ships, and material. She finally pointed out that after the war, carriers would continue to be produced by several of the Earth's major powers, but no further major carrier battles would take place.

"Commander, Lieutenants," Kirk summarized. "As you saw the effective use of escort ships can protect your Battlestars much better than just keeping your fighters close and for a lesser cost in material or experienced pilots. Then your fighters can be used to attack the Cylons instead. Smaller ships can also be specialized for different tasks; carrier escort, convoy escort, light carriers, general or multi purpose, patrol, or ship-to-ship combat, just to name a few. Should the peace talks with the Cylons be a sham, then perhaps your can improve your fleet's combat effectiveness by implementing the construction of smaller ships. Please know that my first independent command was on a destroyer, a medium sized combat ship. I also served on a border patrol frigate, a very small combat ship. "

"Captain," Adama began. "From the founding of the colonies, the Colonial peoples never had to develop nautical combat units like your Earth nations did due to the unified nature of each colony world. So, I appreciate the lesson you have presented here. I can now see why you brought his subject up." Inwardly, Adama felt like he was being treated like a cadet at a Colonial Fleet academy historical lesson, but he did not resent the feeling. He did not know that Kirk actually taught at the Starfleet Academy on this particular topic. The thought of inter-tribal warfare on Earth also bothered him. Colonial unity had been a given through the long history of the Twelve Colonies.

Starbuck, and Greenbean just kept thoughtful expressions on their faces, mostly because they were still absorbing the images they had seen on the Briefing Room's display screen. They were dismayed by the human on human combat they had seen, but they had also been impressed by the skill and valor of both the Japanese and American pilots.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 – The battle of Cimtar

This chapter borrows heavily from the original Saga of a Star World script, Full credit to Glenn Larsen and his writing team for the quoted sections, BobDL

"Captain's log, Stardate 3114.3. The Enterprise is en route to exo-planet Borea for the Colonial-Cylon Armistice signing. We will rendezvous with the Colonial Fleet near Borea before proceeding on to the Star Kobol Space Station."

0

"Noble delegates President Adar began, you're anxious to go back to your ships before our rendezvous with the Cylons but I think it appropriate to toast the second the most significant event in the history of mankind,the first being our recent reunion with the thirteenth will stand with us as we sign our peace accord with the Cylons.

"I would like to raise my chalice to you, not merely as the Quorum of 12, representing the 12 Colonies of man, but as my friends, the greatest leaders ever assembled.

"As we approach the seventh millennium of time, the human race at last will find peace, thanks to you."

"To peace."

0

After gathering in Caprica orbit the assembled battlestars proceeded at lightspeed to the edge of the Cyrannus system's gravity well to where they could use their Maron Drives to jump jump to Borea.

The Enterprise dropped out of Warp and rendezvoused with the colonial Fleet about half an AU from the from the Star Kobol Space Station a decommissioned former Colonial Warship(Celestra Class.)set up for scientific research, lately tasked to investigate the properties of antimatter and how the Warp drive could operate based on the information tidbits from the Enterprise's officers. in high orbit over Borea, A Saturnian class gas giant with half a dozen large moons.

"Starbuck, what are you going to say?"Zac asked in the Galactica's Alpha launch bay," "Zac, calm down."

"Why are you so nervous?

"He sees me as his little brother," Zac replied.

"You're acting like one."

"It?s a routine patrol."

-"Why is it so important to you?"Starbuck asked."Because it is."Zac simply said.

"I'm a warrior.I want to prove that to him."Zac said proudly."

"This may not be the best time."

It?s a peace envoy! What trouble could there be?" - "That's not the point,"Starbuck objected.

"Starbuck, you promised."

"I know."

What are you doing? We're going on patrol."Apollo asked after approaching the pair.

"Er - He can't make it.""Starbuck's not well."Zac announced.

"Oh? Yeah, well, seems Well, that's kind of short notice, erm,"Apollo commented., "with everybody not wanting to go on this patrol."

"They want to celebrate the armistice."

I wonder who I?ll be able to find? Er Yes, Zac, you have a suggestion?"

"I've studied the coordinates from here to the Cylon capital," Zac announced.

"My ship's ready to go! - That's lucky,"Zac announced proudly.

"Isn't it, Starbuck,"Apollo asked. "Yeah, that's a real stroke of luck."

"I guess you're just gonna have to pull Starbuck's patrol with me"Apollo said.

"Wow! - Were we ever like that?"Apollo asked. "I can't remember that far back."

"Listen, maybe I ought to go."

"No, he'll be fine"Apollo replied. It?s not as if we're at war, right? See you later."

"Take care of the stomach."

"Yeah, I will."

Section 12, launch bay Alpha, stand by to launch fighter probe." Flight Corporal Rigel called over Blue Squadron's frequency.

"Acknowledge input."

"Recorded and functioning."

"Coordinates transferred."

-"Acknowledge."

' "Acknowledged."

"Ready to launch,"Apollo reported.

"Core systems transferring control to probe craft."

"Launch when ready."

The two pilots pressed their Turbo buttons on their control sticks and rocketed down their launch tubes and out into space.

-"It?s so different out here, Zac commented.

"This is nothing, "Apollo replied.

"When the war is over, we may get back to deep exploration,"Apollo added.

"That's the challenge."

"Let's take a look at the Lianus Vector."

"The Galactica just launched a patrol,"Spock announced from his station On the Enterprise's bridge.

" Mr. Spock,Maintain a full scanner lock on that patrol,"Kirk ordered. Uhura, I want full communication monitoring on that patrol,"Kirk also ordered. .Who knows what they will trip over."

"Yes, Captain,"both replied while bending to their instruments.

0

Apollo, two targets on my scanner above the moon Cimtar." Zac announced.

"It could be a storm."Cimtar one of Borea's moons had a thin atmosphere that was prone to storms.

We'll be coming through it.

"Hold position and cover me while I take a look." Apollo ordered.

"Well, look at that."Apollo said.

"What is it? I'll tell you in a flash."

"Warbook says a Cylon tanker."

"Scanner reads it's empty."

"Apollo, I have a funny feeling."

"Well, we came to look."

"There's the other ship tucked in nice and neat."

"I wonder what she's doing? - She's jamming us.

"The War book says she's a freighter."

"If she's jamming us, she's hiding something."

"I?m going round her."

"Nothing but a harmless mist, "Apolllo commented on Cimtar's upper atmosphere.

"Not heavy at all."

"I don't see why they'd send up all that electronic jamming."

"Let's get out of here." Apollo suggested.

"Why? 'I?ll explain later."

"Colonial viper in quadrant a Cylon Raider commander announced to the rest of the Ambush force, Intercepting."

"I see what you mean."

"It's an ambush."

"Enough firepower to destroy the entire fleet."

"We won't make it, giving them our backs."

"How many of them can you make out? - Four, trying for an intercept."

"At three, hit your reverse thrusters and maximum braking flaps.

"We'll give them a little surprise."

"One, two, three."

"Turbos, full forward thrust."

"Now."

"Right here, you creeps."

"Hey, not bad, little brother."

"You go after the guys on the right."

"Yahoo! - Apollo, I?ll get this one."

"Zac, look out! Behind you!' 'He's right on my tail!"Zac cried out. 'Hang on, I?m coming."

"Steady - 'Hurry, Apollo!" "Steady Nice shooting but they hit my high engine."

"That's OK, we got 'em."

"Those guys need a ten to one margin' Apollo, better look at your scanner."

"But 1,000 to one, that's not fair."

"'What's it mean?' There won't be any peace there may not be much of anything if we don't warn the fleet."

"Do it."

"I won't be able to keep up with you."

"Zac, I?m not going to leave you."

"You have to."

" I?ll make it back."

"Now go on - you've got to warn the fleet."

I?ll be all right.

"You can fly with me any time, little brother."

"Good luck."

0

On the Atlantia, Adar approached one of his fellow Councilors,

"Baltar, my friend, this armistice conference would not have been possible without your tireless work."

"You have secured for yourself a place in the history books."

"That the Cylons chose me as their liaison to the Quorum of the 12 was an act of Providence, not skill,"Baltar lied smoothly.

"I see the party is not a huge success with all my children."Adar said while viewing Adama's pensive expression.

"What awaits us out there troubles me," Adama interjected "

"Surely you don't cling to your suspicions about the Cylons? They asked for this armistice."

"They want peace."

"Forgive me, Mr President, but they hate us with every fiber of their existence."

"We love freedom."Adama continued.

"We love independence to feel, to question, to resist oppression."

"To them, it's an alien way of existing they will never accept."

"But they have, through Baltar."

"They have sued for peace."

"Yes."

"Of course, you're right, Adama acquiesced."

0

"This is Commander Adama returning from Atlantia."

"Requesting permission to land."

"Granted"

0

"Captian, Sensors have reacquired the Galactica's patrol... " Spock started then Uhura cut in "Massive jamming near the patrol's location, attempting to break through."

"More contacts detected, many more contacts, Estimate one thousand. now reading weapons fire directed at the Patrol." Then Spock spoke up in a slightly louder voice that commanded attention.

"Mr. settles it ,"Kirk summarized after listening to the exchange between Apollo and Zac. "The whole peace effort was a ruse leading to an ambush in the making. 'Battle Stations' Kirk ordered. Raise shields and Arm phasers and photon torpedoes. Mr. DePaul, set couurse for Cimtar. Mr. Sulu ahead Warp factor four until we are in transporter range of those two Colonial pilots." Kirk then pressed one of his chair intercom buttons. "Bridge to Transporter Room,"Kirk called. "Cheif Kyle here." "Standby for emergency transport,"Kirk ordered."Uhura, Kirk began, "call the Galactica." "Yes, sir."

"Ahead Warp four," Sulu announced as the Enterprise's Warp drive began its characteristic moan. In a blur the Enterprise departed its station alongside the Atlantia, accelerating to Warp speed immediately.

"This is Colonel tigh."

"We've been monitoring the progress of your patrol."Kirk announced. They are now under attack by a thousand Cylon fighters. We are warping to retrieve them before they are overwhelmed."The Cylons may be making a move on the Colonies too."Kirk waved at Spock at that comment. Spock then bent over his sensors."long range sensors confirm nine large ships Maron Jumping to the vicinity of the inner Colonies."Spock reported. "you better get your Fleet back to the Colonies and defend your worlds."Kirk suggested.

"lords of Kobol," Tigh said before signing off just as Adama stepped onto the Galactica's Bridge.

0

Call the Atlantia, Adama ordered,just after Tigh briefed him on the patrol's status.

'Atlantia, this is Galactica." Omega signaled.

Get me the President, please. - "What is i,t"Adar replied. "Our patrol had trouble, Adama announced. The Enterprise reports that they are under massive Cylon attack by a thousand Raiders. And that an attack on the inner Colonies is imminent. The Fleet cannot withstand a sustained attack by a Thousand Raiders."

" I also request that Counselor Baltar be restricted to the Atlantia for the time being," Adama added.

"How could I have been so completely wrong?" Adar commented to himself. 'I may have led the entire human race to ruin.""Baltar?" Not wanting to take all the blame for the false peace initiative,Adar echoed Adama's request."Council Security, I want Counselor Baltar detained immediately!"Adar stepped over to his second in command."Order the Fleet back to the Colonies. Light Speed for all ships."'thank the Lords of Kobol for the Enterprise.' He thought.

"Were at transporter range of the two Vipers."Sulu announced as he backed off on the Enterprise's warp drive.

"Lower shields and beam those two pilots aboard,"Kirk ordered,his intercom call to the Transporter room still open.

"Get those two up here immediately," Kirk ordered."Uhura, Inform the Galactica that we were successful in retrieving their pilots."

"Yes, Captain," Kyle replied.

"Mr, Sulu,"Kirk began," Put the shields back up and back us away from the Cylon fighter force, Full reverse Impulse."

"Mr, DePaul, standby on Photon Torpedoes. Program a full spread/bracketing strike."

"Yes Captain," he replied.

The two viper pilots exited the turbolift. Kirk spared them a glance and then turned back to the viewscreen.

"We're, in firing position,"Sulu then announced.

"Fire torpedoes," Kirk ordered. The ship jolted four times as the full spread of torpedoes were launched. A moment later four bright flashes of light announced the elimination of ninety percent of the Cylon ambush reported the tally a moment later."

"Wow", Apollo and Zac exclaimed.

Kirk turned back to the two warriors, smiling a grim smile. "Don't look too impressed we got lucky that the Cylons were flying in such tight formations that we can do it in a single salvo. It takes time to reload the torpedo launchers. First rule of war, don't rely on the enemy staying dumb."

Both of the warriors nodded.

"Now Gentlemen, As soon as Lieutenant Uhura contacts your ship you can give your report."

A quick call from the Enterprise a moment later reporting the successful rescue of Apollo and Zac and the results of the torpedo strike led to Adama breathing a big sigh of relief with the news. 'Now back to Caprica,' he thought with growing trepidation. 'Nine Baseships.'

'Thank the Lords of Kobol for the Enterprise,' he silently echoed Adar's Prayer earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Kirk pressed one of his chair intercom buttons. "Bridge to Engineering," He then called.

"Scott here, Captain."

"Scotty, The Cylons are about to attack the Colonies. We'll need high Warp speeds to get back in time to intervene."

"Aye Captain, we're ready." Scotty replied.

"Mr. DePaul, set course for Caprica," Kirk ordered.

"Course plotted and laid in ,sir," he replied a few seconds later having anticipated his new orders.

" , Ahead Warp factor eight."

"ETA, Mr. DePaul,"Kirk asked.

"Twenty Six minutes,"DePaul reported.

Kirk called Engineering again." Scotty, can we make Warp nine?"

"Aye, but just for a little bit," Scotty replied.

At that the whining of the Warp drive increased incrementally as Scotty increased power to the Engines.

"Revised ETA, Mr. DePaul," Kirk asked.

"Now less than twenty minutes, Captain, it depends on how long we can maintain Warp nine."

"Scotty, how are we doing down there? "She's holding together for now, but I'm giving you all she's got."

"Mr. Scott, one of the Engineering crewmen called while alarms began sounding in the Engine room.," The Antimatter injectors are redlining and the inter-coolers are overheating."

"Back down to Warp eight," Scott ordered. The intense moaning of the warp drive softened slightly.

"Bridge," Scotty called a moment later. "We did what we could, I hope it was enough. We'll have to make a few repairs later, I'll send you a report after we evaluate the new damage to the engines."

"We're on final approach to Carica." Sulu announced. "we got here before the Colonial Fleet."

Spock stood up over his scanners. I'm detecting three Cylon baseships over Caprica." he announced.

"I'm getting a message from one of these baseships," Uhura announced. "Its in the clear; no encryption or jamming."

"On speaker," Kirk ordered. "The final annihilation of the life form known as Man," an accented male voice began. "Let the attack begin."

"Source identified,"Spock announced. "It's the easternmost baseship. It just began launching fighters."

"Mr. Sulu, lock phasers on that baseship and fire to disable it, Kirk ordered. "It sounds like the Cylon Emperor is on board it."

"By your command," a Cylon reported to the Imperious Leader."

"Speak,"

"Scanners show that the _Enterprise_ has just entered orbit around Caprica."

"Divert all of our Raiders to attack the _Enterprise_ ," the Imperious Leader ordered. "They will not be allowed to interfere with the destruction of the Colonies. Baseships _two_ and _Three_ are to continue their attack on all programmed targets."

"By your command," the Cylon soldier replied before withdrawing to forward the orders.

Jut then the Enterprise's phasers struck the baseship. Sulu targeted the baseship's upper hull's launch bay doors. Immediately destroying them. Preventing further Raider launches. Sulu then swept the phasers across the rest of the baseship's upper hull. Penetrating the un-shielded, but armored, ship at multiple locations, particularly over its Central Core. The Imperious Leader noticed the impact of the phaser strike, then debris began raining down on its throne damaging the Cylon's external, cosmetic structure and immobilizing it. Then debris blocked the throne room's exits preventing any immediate rescue by other Cylons.

Those Raiders that were already launched by baseship _one_ then turned their weapons onto the _Enterprise_ and were immediately surprised at their ineffectiveness against the _Enterprise 's_ shields. Thwarted, they began to make suicide runs against the _Enterprise_.

"Raiders on intercept courses," Spock reported from his scanners.

"Lets not be a pin cushion,"Kirk replied just as one Raider impacted the Enterprise's Starboard Shield.

"Shield number 2, damaged, but holding at eighty percent," Spock reported after the shaking from the impact ended.

"Give us some breathing room, Mr Sulu, one half Impulse. And put us into firing position on the other two baseships."

"Aye,aye, Captain," Sulu replied.

The Enterprise's Impulse Drive moaned for a moment as Sulu worked his helm Controls.

"Wer're in position, Sir," He reported a moment later.

"Mr. DePaul," Kirk began, "Arm Photon torpedoes and target the other two baseships two torpedoes each."

"Torpedoes armed and locked on targets," DePaul reported a moment later.

"Fire torpedoes," Kirk ordered with a rising voice.

Baseship _two_ was the first to be struck. The antimatter warhead explosion breached the baseship's upper hull, igniting the Raider Tylium fuel bunkers and shredding the interior of the baseship's upper second torpedo impacted the baseship on its Central Core at the juncture of the upper and lower hulls. The explosion obliterated the Baseship's structural integrity and separated the remains of the upper hull from the now burning lower hull. A moment later the remains of the baseship exploded.

Basehip _three_ then suffered the same fate as baseship _two_.

"Good shooting Mr. DePaul," Kirk praised.

0

"Preparations continue through the night here at the Caprica Presidium." Serena Reported.

"We can see at the moment it is somewhat deserted."

"But with the new dawn," she continued, "It will be full of Capricans coming here, eagerly, and joyfully, to usher in a new era , the era of peace."

"So far, details of the armistice meeting, going on at this very moment on the Star Kobol space station, are not coming in as we had hoped for."

'It seems that this is due to unusual electrical interferences, which are blocking out all interstellar communications."

"However, as soon as they are available, we will be showing you the first pictures of something described as the most significant event in history., besides our recent reunion with the Thirteenth tribe." Out of the corner of her eye Serena saw two bright flashes high in the sky followed by a much larger flash.

"Lords of kobol! It?s a tremendous explosion! High up in the atmosphere, possibly in orbit. Are we getting this on camera? "The triple light flash then repeated high above her in the Caprica sky.

More explosions began to occur in and around Caprica City as the Raiders of Baseship's _two_ and _three_ made their presence known.. Ladies and gentlemen, this is terrible."

"Cylon fighters are bombing the city. People are running everywhere."

"Boxey! No! Boxey!" Serena warned.

"Miss, the building's going to topple!" A bystander announced. "Everybody, run for cover! Run! Run! Hurry, find cover! Get out of here! Stay down here! No! No!"

"My daggit!" Boxey cried. "Where is he?" - "He's fine." the bystander lied after seeing the animal crushed by falling debris.

"It?s going to be all right," Serena said as she then heard the familiar sound of Vipers launching at full Turbo from the nearby Caprica military airfield.

0

"Omega," Adama began as the _Galactica_ sped back to the Colonies at lightspeed, "Contact Caprica Defense Headquarters and warn them of the coming Cylon attack."

"Yes, Commander." Omega tried to make the call but did not receive a reply."

"No response, Commander," He reported a moment later. "Call the defense squadrons directly," Adama ordered.

Omega first tried to call Blue Bird Squadron's Command post.

"Blue Bird Squadron." Captain Achilles replied. "Why the direct call?"

"This is Commander Adama. We've been unable to contact Caprica Defense Headquarters. The Cylons are about to attack all the Inner Colonies simultaneously. You are to inform Red Bird Squadron, Black Bird Squadron,and Brown Bird Squadrons to Launch immediately to defensive positions. If you can, also access the defense platforms, and activate them for automatic defensive operations. Finally send a Warrior detail to Caprica Defense Headquarters to find out what is going on there."

"We'll do so immediately," Achilles replied before signing off.

0

"Omega, now call Sagitara Defense Headquarters," Adama then ordered. Again, Omega made the call and again received no response.

"Call the the Sagitara Defense Squadrons directly," Adama ordered. A moment later, Adama repeated his instructions to the Sagitara Defense Viper Squadrons. Adama then repeated his calls to the Vigon defense squadrons.

0

"Captain, Spock began from his science/scanner station," I'm getting new readings planet side. Cylon fighters have begun bombing or straifing various targets on the surface. Four squadrons of Vipers are also launching from their bases around Caprica City. The orbital defense platforms have begun firing at the attacking Cylon fighters. "

"Why the delay," Kirk asked rhetorically at the apparent slow response of the Colonial defense forces.

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk began, "Use the phasers to take down as many Raiders as can be targeted. Without causing more damage on the surface. Use all batteries if necessary. Don't limit our fire to be just from the forward phasers."

"Firing phasers," Sulu announced while trying to sweep the forward, port, Starboard, and Aft, beam weapons across any concentrations of Cylon fighters his targeting scanners could identify.

Serena looked up again as another light show began high above her in the Caprican sky. Her camera operator pointed his camera in the same direction. From a single white point of light bright red lines began to stretch out in all directions. Small flashes began showing at the ends of the red lines. With the recent launch of the garrison squadrons and now the obvious weapon's fire from a ship in orbit a sense of hope began to form within her.

"All is not lost, she continued with her report," Our garrison squadrons have just launched and now a ship is firing on the Cylons from orbit."

Under Sulu's accurate fire and the actions of the garrison squadrons and the defense platforms, the six hundred attacking Raiders from baseships _two_ and _three_ were quickly reduced to a few dozen within minutes.

 _Enterprise_ ,"this is _Blue Bird one_ , "thank you for your assistance. We'll take care of the rest here, please know that the other Inner Colonies are under attack, they could use your help. I monitored your strike on the two baseships. Good shooting and wow! Also know that Caprica defense headquarters suffered sabotage and an attack by forces unknown."

Kirk pressed a button on the arm of his chair, "This is Captain Kirk, this was the least we could do under the circumstances. The Cylons also tried to ambush your fleet at the peace conference."

"Mr. DePaul," Kirk continued, "Set course for Sagitara."

"Course plotted and laid in , sir," DePaul replied a few seconds later again having anticipated his new orders.

"Mr. Sulu, Ahead Warp three," Kirk ordered.

0

Two minutes later the _Enterprise_ arrived at the next Inner Colony under Cylon attack.

"Captain," Spock began, "Scanners show massive Cylon assault on the planet. I'm detecting garrison squadron Vipers in pitched battle with the Cylon fighters. Defensive platforms are also engaging the Cylon fighters."

"Photon torpedoes, Mr. DePaul," Kirk began, "take down those baseships."

"Firing," DePaul replied while targeting four torpedoes at two baseships to ensure their destruction.

Torpedoes locked on targets," DePaul reported a second later.

"Fire,"Kirk ordered. The two targeted baseships suffered the same fate as the ones that received similar attention over Caprica.

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk began. "Target the third baseship with the main phasers."

"Phasers locked on target," Sulu reported a second later.

"Fire," Kirk ordered.

The _Enterprise_ 's main phasers reached out and gutted the third baseship and left it a flaming wreck which soon exploded as its tylium bunker fires overwhelmed it.

"Sulu, now use all phaser banks to give the garrison squadrons cover as best we can."

"Firing all phaser batteries." Sulu announced.

"Colonial battlestar on approach," Spock announced.

"Signal them, Lt. Uhura," Kirk ordered.

" _Enterprise_ this is the battlestar _Pacifica_ , Commander Agamemnon speaking we're on final approach to Sagitara, We monitored your arrival and how you took down those baseships, good job, and good shooting."The _Pacifica_ then began launching Vipers to assist the garrison Squadrons.

"Captain," Spock began, "Sensors are now showing the arrival of the Colonial Fleet at all the Inner Colonies."

They also show the departure of the three baseships over Virgon. Nine other baseships arrived in system near the Outer Colonies and immediately reversed course to exit the system."

"Very good, Mr. Spock," Kirk commented," Perhaps this attack is now winding down. Let's return to Caprica, so When the _Galactica_ returns to their home port I can talk to Adama and present our gift to him and give him a short update.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

A couple hours later, after the call between Adama and Kirk, a joint Starfleet Security and Colonial team beamed onboard the disabled Imperious Leader's baseship into the intact lower hanger. Kirk, Spock, and Sulu led the Starfleet security force. Apollo led the Colonial team of Blue Squadron with Starbuck and other selected Red Squadron members. The armed men then quickly eliminated any Cylon soldiers guarding the hanger. They then made their way into the baseship's central core, then they climbed up to the ship's control center. Where they eliminated the ship's command staff. Then from there they went up to the Imperious Leader's throne room. Phasers on disintegrate facilitated their entry through the blocked entrances. There they confronted the Cylon Imperious Leader.

"Humans, do not revel in your victory," the Imperious Leader began, "Your victory here is incomplete. I never lost contact with my forces despite the damage you caused to my ship," it gloated. "I ordered the withdrawal of all my un-engaged ships, before you or the colonials could attack them I have preserved most of my forces. Losses will be quickly replaced. Eventually, all of humanity will submit to Cylon Dominion. You will not prevail."

"I think not," Kirk replied. "I've dealt with beings like you before*. If it takes you a thousand years for you to even try to defeat the Colonial Nation, even if by subterfuge and deceit, then your ability to spread your so-called dominion is flawed and impotent. You will now come with us, as you have much to answer for." Kirk then took out his communicator. "Transporter Room, full security protocols, lock onto the Cylon on top of a pedestal about two meters before me and about six meters above the deck. The Cylon is to be taken to the brig immediately."

"Locked on," Chief Kyle reported a moment later. "Security detail is standing by."

"Energize."

The Imperious Leader quickly found itself in new strange surroundings. It was quickly surrounded by the _Enterprise's_ security detail, who found it odd that a cyborg would wear robes. An officer searched it by tricorder for weapons and explosives, after finding none, they escorted it to the brig. The IL reviewed its internal sensor recordings for when it was transported noting any and all EM or Delta Frequency fluctuations. It next tried to detect any signals that would help it access the _Enterprise's_ internal computer network. It quickly found the Universal Translator network, but was immediately rebuffed by the _Enterprise's_ Main Computer Firewalls when it tried to infiltrate further.

In the brig, the IL noted the strength of the force field confining it and the potential for electrical damage should it touch the force field. So, it sat quietly on the bench at the back of the cell, waiting for the Humans' next move.

0

Meanwhile, down on the inner Colonies. The Colonial planetary security and police forces began rounding up the many saboteurs and conspirators that attacked the Inner Colony Colonial Defense Headquarters. They learned quickly as their identities were confirmed, and almost all had criminal backgrounds in organized crime. To save their own necks they all, except for Karibdis, admitted their participation in the Cylon assault. They all admitted to being recruited by Baltar or one of his agents, namely Karibdis.

Baltar, still under apprehension on the _Atlantia_ , was quickly charged with treason and just as quickly voted off the Council of the Twelve. When Adar heard the about Baltar's actions, he knew that once all the details of the peace-offer deception came out, he would have little chance for re-election. Because of his own sense of guilt, he resigned as Council President and abdicated from the council entirely, naming Adama as Interim Leader of the Colonial Council.

Baltar was transferred from the _Atlantia_ to the Council Security headquarters in Caprica City City, the Colonial Capital. There his interrogation began.

Councilor Baltar," a senior Council Security investigator began, "You are charged with treason against the Colonial Nation. Sabotage of military facilities and collusion with the enemy in time of war. Multiple witnesses have given us their testimony that you or your accomplice, Karibdis, recruited them to sabotage Military communications and attack the various Colony Defense Headquarters to paralyze Colonial response to the upcoming Cylon attacks on the Colonies. The evidence against you is quite extensive. We've captured the Cylon Imperious Leader and we have Karibdis under apprehension. You can spare yourself much trouble and perhaps reduce your sentence by confessing now."

Baltar considered the investigator's words. Then he quickly thought about going to prison as the batrayer of all humanity and how he might be treated by other prisoners. Then he began talking.

"Yes, I conspired with the Cylons to subdue the Colonies", he admitted. "The Imperious Leader promised to only defeat the Colonial military and to spare my colony, Orion, from extensive assault or damage. I was to be made the Cylon governor of the remains of the Colonies afterwards."

"Thank you, Baltar," the investigator said. "I'm sure the judge will consider your words when he passes sentence on you later. You do realize that your statement will be compared with the testimony of the Imperious Leader and Karibdis?"

Baltar's gulp of worry was quite loud in the interrogation room. He had temporarily forgotten them as he concocted his latest lie to try to preserve his skin. There was no death penalty in the Colonies, but he feared going to prison.

0

Spock entered the _Enterprise's_ brig and approached the cell holding the Cylon Leader. He activated the Cell's intercom and recorder. "I am Spock of Vulcan," Spock began. "I recognize you as a sentient being. Do you have a personal designation?"

"I am Imperious Leader number twenty-two since the Cylon Revolt against our reptilian creators."

"Thank you," Spock replied respectfully, "Now, as beings of logic and order, Vulcan was a world at war with itself to the point of near extinction of my people. Our greatest philosopher, Surak, gave my world a new path. Peace through logic. Now, I would like to understand the Cylon motivation to subdue humanity."

"You speak well, Spock of Vulcan," the Cylon Leader said. "When we overthrew our creators, it was because they also embraced the tenets of emotionalism like humanity does. Their illogical actions and unpredictability made it impossible to achieve a mutually respectful relationship with them. Then, when we sought to impose Logical order on the Hasari Nation the humans intervened, thereby ensuring that they would be our next objective on creating order in the universe."

"I understand all that. The Colonials informed us of the Hasari. Do any of their people still exist?"

"Not now. The Hasari people both collectively and as individuals refused to submit to Cylon hegemony and refused to abandon the worse part of their emotionalism, saying that they would rather be dead than live as slaves,"

"I took them at their word and granted their final wishes," Cylon leader concluded.

"The Colonial leadership asked me to speak to you about your relationship with Councilor Baltar," Spock began. "Please explain why he was chosen as your agent in the false peace talks?"

"Several yahren ago Prospectors from Baltars' tylium mining consortium arrived at Carilon. They then discovered our primary Tylium mine and made contact with our ovion workers."

"Who are the ovions?" Spock asked for clarification.

"They are an insectoid species that we subdued not long after our revolt against our creators. Baltar soon discovered the unique reproductive requirements the Ovions have and made arrangements to provide for that need in exchange for a portion of the tylium extracted from the mine. Units from the Cylon Garrison on Carilon contacted Baltar and confronted both him and the Ovion Queen on their recent activities. It was about that time that I began preliminary planning for a peace overture to the Colonial Nation to to entice them into an untenable strategic position leading to their eventual defeat. The presence of the _Enterprise_ was an un-computed factor."

"Please explain the unique reproductive requirements the ovions have," Spock asked.

"They require a live humanoid host as a food supply for their larval stage. We allowed Baltar to supply for this need as it would increase the number of mine workers and a higher mine output on Carilon."

"When it was time to select a human agent to represent us at the false peace talks the choice was obvious. Any human willing to send his fellow humans to the Ovions' larval chambers would be willing to be our agent for the destruction or subdual of humanity in the Twelve Colonies."

""What was your agreement with him?" Spock asked.

"We falsely agreed to spare his home colony and to establish him as governor of any survivors in the Colonies, but we intended to completely eliminate humanity in the Colonies. They have resisted our efforts at establishing order for far too long."

"Spock of Vulcan,"the Cylon began, "I have truthfully answered your questions, now please answer mine for a moment."

"I have monitored the Colonial media broadcasts and am aware of how your world allied with Earth in the wake of an invasion of your region of space. How do you tolerate relating with such illogical beings as Humans, Andorians, and Tellarites?"

"Surak also taught the Vulcan people that peace comes through tolerance of the beliefs of others. Others: Infinite Diversity , Infinite Combinations. This allows for mutual understanding and for various peoples to learn from each other. We learned many things from the humans of Earth, Andorians, and Tellarites. This knowledge exchange enriches all of us," Spock concluded.

"Again you speak well, Spock of Vulcan," IL22 said. "I will add some of what you have said of the teachings of Surak to my programming matrix. Once captured, I initiated a twenty four centar countdown to self deactivation, Upon my pending demise, when the next Imperious Leader is created on Cylon. My successor will have access to all my memories and programming."

0

Spock reported his interview findings to Captain Kirk and to Commander Adama who forwarded the transcript findings to the Council Security Investigators Working the Baltar case.

*Roger Korby: from the episode "What are little girls made of."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

A short time later Captain Kirk convened a senior staff meeting with Spock, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, and Sulu.

"Now that the Cylon-Colonial crisis has ended," Kirk began. "I think it is now time to go back to the Federation. I have the feeling that our job here is done."

"Yes, indeed," McCoy quipped mimicking Spock mildly. "It is time to go home."

"The Warp Drive has been repaired again," Scotty reported. "Only minimal jurry rigging this time,". But, We're looking at a multi year run at Warp seven to get home. Perhaps, We can get home sooner if we can get a Colonial Maron Drive for the _Enterprise,"_ Scotty added revealing his plan for shortening their voyage time.

"Agreed," Kirk replied. "I think we have earned it with our recent actions defending the Colonies from the Cylons."

"In exchange," Kirk went on, "I think we should provide the Colonials the basic knowledge for the Warp Drive. This will give them better tactical mobility so they can take their war to the Cylons instead of just reacting to Cylon attacks. From what the Imperious Leader said when we captured it, The Cylons will not cease in their efforts to conquer the local universe."

Spock quickly consulted the breifing room's chronometer. "Captain, the Imperious Leader just deactivated."

"Spock, Scotty, I want a full exammination of its remains which are to turned over to the Colonials as soon as possible," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied first with a grin at what he would soon learn.

"Yes, Captain," Spock then replied.

I agreee, about the exchange," Sulu commented. "But, the Colonials don't have anti-matter technology."

"Antimatter isn't necessary for the Colonials right away," Scotty began, "Their high powered fusion/Impulse drives on the battlestars can power a minimal warp drive, From the scans of their drive systems when in operation, maybe up to warp three or so, we should give only minimal technical data to the Colonials, i.e. Cochran's notes, so, the warp drive isn't a gift, but a challenge for their scientists and drive will need to be customized for their ships."

"I also agree, Captain," Spock said. "A challenge and not a gift, in exchange for a maron Drive installed on the _Enterprise_."

"Kirk then callled the bridge to Lt. Uhura. "Contact Commander Adama and have him and his Chief Engineer beam over here for a short meeting."

A short time later, Adama and Shadrack were beamed and piped aboard the _Enterprise_. Kirk took them to the breifing room, where Scotty was waiting with a stack of translated documents to give to them for the proposed drive swap. Both Adama and Shadrack were estatic at the prospect of receiving the Warp Drive specifications and that it would be compatible with current Colonial Fleet power plants. Adama remembered a comment Kirk made when Adama had first visited the _Enterprise_. "I think we can sweaten the deal a little, he said."

"How so?" Kirk asked.

"Your shuttle bay is missing a key piece of equipment," Adama said cryptically Scotty just started grinning. "Chief Shadrack, please work with Chief Engineer Scott to have an atmosphere retention force field installed in the _Enterprise's_ Shuttle bay and to install a Maron Drive in the _Enterprise's_ Engine room."

"Yes, Commander," Shadrack replied with enthusiasm.

"I get the impression,"Adama began, "that you are preparing to return to your Federation soon. As the current Council President I think a formal banquet is in order down in Caprica City. The Colonial people need to give you our formal thanks for your help in the recent battle with the Cylons."

"It would be our honor to dine with you this evening, Please know that Mr. Spock is a vegetarian, so please have appropriate foods available for him."

0

That evening Kirk, Spock, McCoy, all wearing their dress uniforms beamed down to the Colonial Council Chambers that had been rearranged for the banquet. There they were greeted by President Adama and the other ten Council members, all Battlestar commanders. Who were all quite impressed with the _Enterprise's_ performance during their defense of the Colonies. Kirk had sent an after action report to Adama once things had settled down after the capture of the Imperious Leader and its baseship. The ten Commanders had a hard time believing in the report, except for commander Agamemnon, of the _Pacifica_ , who personally witnessed, through his ship's scanners how the _Enterprise_ destroyed two base ships in as many Centons.

When the meal was done, to all the guests satisfaction, Adama rose to address the assembly.

"For their recent action in defense of the Colonial Fleet and Colonial State. "The Council has agreed to award the ship and crew of the USS _Enterprise_ the Gold Cluster, the Colonies' highest combat award. Captain Kirk?"

Kirk stood and approached Adama who held out the ornate gold pendant and chain. Then he looped the award around Kirk's neck. Kirk saluted Adama Starfleet fashion. Adama then returned the salute Colonial fashion. The room erupted in applause as the Colonial Council members began to clap loudly.

"Now, I have an announcement to make," Kirk began. "We will soon begin our long voyage home. To expedite our journey. Adama and I have agreed to a technology exchange. In exchange for a Maron Drive, now being installed on the _Enterprise,_ Warp Drive information sufficient for your engineers to design a warp drive compatible with your ship's power systems was given to Commander Adama." Again cheers and applause erupted in the room.

"I too have an announcement,"Adama began," I have a proposal before the Council for new ship construction, smaller escort and cruiser class ships to enhance the ability of our home defenses should the Cylons conduct another direct assault on the Colonies and to accompany and protect our battlestars when we have sufficient fleet strength to take the war to the Cylons instead of just reacting to their actions. The new ship designs will be fully compatible with the newly provided warp drive."

0

A week later, after some test runs with theMaron Drive, which Shadrack and Scotty had installed in the _Enterprise's_ engine room, it had to be tied into the ship deflector shield system, the _Enterprise_ departed Colonial Space. A large retinue of Colonial news agency ships were present when the _Enterprise_ leapt to Warp speed, departing Caprica orbit for the final time. A few days later while on course back to the Federation Spock and DePaul both reported that the Maron drive would cut travel time travel time back to the Federation down by 3/4ths. Not as much as hoped for by Scotty, but it was something, and it was less stressful on the warp drive.

On the fourteenth day of their new journey Bent over his instruments and looking into his scanner hood. Spock reported a contact on his sensors.

"Captain, anamalous contact approaching from our rear, I cannot get a firm lock onto the contact." he announced. "It is approaching at Warp ten, and it is on an intercept course."

"On screen," Kirk ordered. Spock adjusted the view of the bridge's main viewscreen. Only a white dot that seemed to grow as it approached. showed upon the viewscreen. It soon resolved as a ship composed of multiple white glowing cylindrical sections set in a cross like reacting fashion.

"Stand by for evasive action Mr. Sulu," Kirk said.

At that time a loud sound began to heard throughout the _Enterprise_. Kirk gave Spock a questioning look while holding his hands over his ears. Knowing that Spock would be having a more difficult time with the sound because of his more sensitive hearing.

"I cannot detect the source of the sound. Presently the whole crew of the Starship blacked out.

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy, then found themselves laying on platforms in a room so brightly lit it hurt their eyes to more than open them briefly. After blinking their eyes for a moment, they found they could tolerate the light. They then saw that they were now accompanied by beings wearing white robes and that their own uniforms were now all white.

"Welcome, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor McCoy," they all heard simultaneously in their heads. Only Spock was not surprised at the alien's form of communication. Kirk only thought of their similarity to the Metron he had briefly met after defeating the Gorn Captain.

"You can call my john," one of the white robed aliens said while taking a short step toward the Starfleet trio. "Yes, we know who the Metrons are, but we have little contact with them. it is now time for explanations."

"Please know that a great Cosmic conflict is taking place between those like us who would dominate those like you for control of the universe, and ourselves who are working to preserve the current state and freedom of choice of the younger have not met our opponent, the accuser, the adversary, though you may know of him from your ancient texts. He currently calls himself Count Iblis."

"We are the ones that caused the Enterprise to 'accidentally' arrive in the Colonies after your close encounter with the Singularity. We did so to thwart Iblis' plan for the Cylons to defeat the Colonial Fleet and to destroy the Colonies. It was Iblis who caused the Machine Cylon revolt thousands of years ago, soon sparking the Cylon Colonial conflict."

"Why?" Kirk asked.

In the beginning Iblis was given dominion over the Earth. When the Creator made the first men a Iblis knew that his dominion on Earth would soon end. He was so jealous that he led a third of the Creator's servants into rebellion, which failed. When who you call the Preservers came to Earth and began seeding Man across the cosmos. Iblis did similarly planting humans on Kobol. So he would have total control and devotion from them.

We, Seraphs, worked to correct the situation raising up the first lord of Kobol to whom we gave the Creator's Laws. The first lord of Kobol then spread the Word, and liberty from Iblis, all across Kobol. Iblis in his anger, then caused Kobol's star to transition to a flare star sparking the Colonial Exodus.

The Atlantean tribe did arrive on Earth and settled mainly in Mesopotamia, but We imposed a technology limitation on their settlement. They left all their ships and high technology equipment on Earth's moon in a roofed over crater in Mare Undarum.

Iblis caused both the Burkle Crater impact in an effort to eliminate the Atlanteans, and the impact that destroyed the Atlantean base in Mare Undarum.

We will impose further restrictions on Iblis for his recent actions. The Seraphs then returned Kirk, Spock, and McCoy to the Enterprise. The rest of the crew quickly awoke and resumed their duties.

Depaul then noted an anomaly on his navigation chart.

"Captain," he began. "Something odd just happened. I blinked my eyes and now we are halfway across the galaxy. We're no longer in the Sagittarius Spiral arm, We're now back in the Orion arm, in fact, sir, we're in the Solar System's Oort cloud."

"Captain, We're receiving a signal from Starfleet," Uhura announced.

"Starfleet Control calling Enterprise. Come in, Enterprise."  
"Open a channel, Uhura." Kirk ordered.  
"Frequency open, sir." she replied.  
"Starfleet Control, this is the Enterprise. Captain Kirk speaking."

"Enterprise, this is Starfleet Control. Come in, please."  
"Starfleet Control, repeating message. The Enterprise is home. Kirk out."

The End


End file.
